And Peggy!
by ZJpotter
Summary: A collection of stories/one-shots all about Peggy Schuyler! (other characters are included) (Rating may change)
1. The Schuyler Sisters

**Hi! Welcome to the story! Just a quick few words: this is a collection of stories so there will be some AUs and text fics in there. They are most likely unrelated unless otherwise stated. Any ships? Probably. Also, if you have a request for a chapter! Go right ahead!**

 **Until then, sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy!**

1764

"Ladies and Gentleman….the Schuyler Sisters!"

The crowd cheered. Phillip Schuyler was hosting a party. The Senator had parties more often now; he liked to showcase his three daughters. Everyone usually enjoyed his parties and loved seeing his three daughters.

"Angelica Schuyler!"

A young girl waltzed into the room. She had brown curly hair, a sort of smug smile, and a pink dress. She went to stand next to her parents.

"Elizabeth Schuyler!"

The next girl was a smaller girl. She was beaming. Her hair was long and straight and she had on a turquoise dress. She stood next to her sister.

"And Margarita Schuyler!"

This time there was no girl. Angelica and Elizabeth exchanged glances. Philip looked over to the girls. They had practiced this many times so there would be no errors. Clearly, something was going amiss.

The announcer cleared his throat, "Margarita Schuyler!"

"Comin' "

This time a little girl popped into the room. She had curly hair pulled back and had on a too big yellow dress. She was grinning from ear-to-ear and struggling not to trip over her dress.

"Peggy," Angelica hissed.

Peggy waved to her. Then she waved at the crowd who gave endearing smiles. Peggy rushed over to her sisters,

"Sorry Angie," Peggy whispered.

Philip chuckled as he watched Peggy go into a conversation about why she was late. Apparently, she had misplaced her doll and her doll was overdue for a nap. His youngest was full of surprises.

The announcer swept his arm out towards the girls.

"The Schuyler sisters."

"Angelica!" Angelica curtsied.

"Eliza!" Eliza followed her sister's example.

There was a pause. Then Peggy put her hands proudly on her hips.

"And Peggy!"

Her sisters giggled and so did the audience. That Peggy sure was something.


	2. A Schuyler Thanksgiving

**Warning: Most likely contains historical inaccuracy. Also, in the last chapter I don't believe Philip was a Senator yet. Sorry about that.**

 **History fun fact: George Washington did not proclaim the first nationwide Thanksgiving until 1789. So this chapter is a HUGE inaccuracy.**

 **Disclamier: I do not own Hamilton. Hamilton belongs to Lin Manuel-Miranda.**

1781

Peggy loved Thanksgiving. Well, she loved every holiday, but Thanksgiving was special. Her mother made lots of food that she helped prepare for all her family. This year the Schuylers were going to share it with Alexander.

Eliza had married Alexander Hamilton the year before and now he was part of the family. Of course his friends were coming along too. Peggy found them fun and invited them herself.

So there her family was rushing around the house on Thanksgiving. Angelica was watching the baby. Philip Schuyler was making sure everything was in order and Catherine was trying to make sure her sons looked somewhat presentable.

Which was why it was up to Peggy to answer the door when there was a knock.

"Peggy!" Eliza practically threw herself at her sister.

"Eliza!"

The sisters embraced and then broke away.

"Angie's upstairs with Catherine." Peggy smiled.

Eliza rushed inside and Peggy attended to the other guests.

"Peggy!" Alexander grinned

"Hello Alexander," She said. "Hello Monsieur Lafayette, Laurens, and Mulligan."

"Come on Peggy, you don't have to be so formal," Hercules chuckled

They stepped inside.

"You clean up well," John smirked.

Peggy looked confused for a moment. Then she looked down at her dress. It was covered in flour and stains. Her hair was a mess.

She blushed and laughed awkwardly.

"Excuse me for a moment gentlemen," She rushed upstairs.

John laughed, "We love you anyway Pegs!"

Alexander shoved John but laughed himself.

"That girl is..how you say…" Lafayette trailed off

"Busy." Hercules finished.

The table was set and the spots were beginning to fill up. Eliza pushed in her youngest brother's seat and then sat next to Alexander. John, Hercules, and Lafayette were entertaining John Bradstreet and Philip Jeremiah with stories. Everything was in order….almost everything.

"Settle down everyone..settle down." Philip Schuyler said, "It's time to bless this food."

He gestured to the food on the table. There was lots of it and it made everyone's mouth water seeing the steam rise up. Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes. Except for Angelica.

"Wait!"

Everyone, even the baby, looked at her.

"Where's Peggy?"

Indeed, Peggy was absent from the table.

"Coming! I'm here!"

Peggy rushed into the room. Her hair was neat and she had changed into a clean dress. It was yellow and puffy with lace on the sleeves and collar. She gave a quick twirl to show it off and then plopped in her seat, slightly out of breath.

Hercules, John, and Lafayette stared at her eyes wide.

"I clean up nicely don't I?" She gave a tiny yet noticeable smirk.

Lafayette cleared his throat, "Oui."

Peggy gave a small laugh and their flustered faces.

Rensselaer huffed, "Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

Everyone laughed.

"Yes son, we can eat now." Philip said.

John lifted his glass in the air, "A very happy Thanksgiving. A toast to the chefs."

"To the chefs!" Everyone followed his example.

In no less than two hours, all the food had disappeared and everyone was half-asleep.

 **Happy Thankgiving Everyone! (For Americans) Happy Super belated Thanksgiving (For Canadians)! Happy Thursday/Holidays! (In general)**

 **Story notes: Thanks for the reviews!**

 **The Schuyler children:**

 **Angelica**

 **Eliza**

 **Peggy**

 **John Bradstreet**

 **Philip Jeremaih**

 **Rensselaer**

 **Catherine Van Rensselear**


	3. Peggy forgets her keys

**What time is it? (Showtime!) It's Peggymas!**

 **Peggymas- a series of Christmas related one-shots/stories that are in this story.**

 **I'm holding off on all non-Christmas related fics(if you don't celebrate Christmas I'll be including winter themed ones as well). Peggymas starts next chapter!**

 **Request: Peggy/Laurens**

Peggy sighed in annoyance. This was the third time this month she had forgotten her keys. She currently stood outside the apartment door with her bookbag's contents emptied on the hallway floor. She took out her phone and checked the time.

3:00

Angelica and Eliza wouldn't be home for another hour or so. Peggy slumped against the door and slid down so she sat down. She could always ask Burr for help. He lived right upstairs and was probably reading. Peggy just didn't want to see the smug face he undoubtedly would greet her with.

So she waited. And waited. And waited. Then she checked her phone again.

3:30.

She groaned. She rummaged through her pile of stuff that was in her bookbag. Maybe she could get a snack. She found one quarter. Of course. She left her wallet in the house too. So she picked up one of her homework books and stretched out on the floor upside-down.

"Everything okay?"

Peggy looked up. She hadn't even noticed the stranger in front of her. He seemed tall from this angle. He had a face full of freckles and a head full of curly brown hair tied back from his face. He had an apron covered in paint. He was handsome even from upside down.

"Oh, everything's fine," Peggy smiled, "I just forgot my keys."

"Oh." He said, "I was just wondering because you were-

"I'm fine." Peggy continued to smile.

There was an awkward silence before the stranger spoke up again.

"That's quite a collection you've got there." He said pointing to her stuff.

Peggy laughed. She sat right-side up and sifted through her things. She slowly put them back in her bag.

"The floor's pretty comfy."

It didn't exactly answer his statement, but no one seemed to mind. The stranger gave a tiny laugh and Peggy found it adorable. She grinned up at him. There was something about him that she couldn't explain…

"You're cute."

Well that was one way to put it. Half of Peggy was mortified that she said it and the other half was grinning. The stranger was red up to his ears. It only served to make him more adorable.

"I-…um…" then the stranger adjusted his apron, "Thank you."  
Peggy laughed and it produced a snort this time. The stranger laughed at that.

"John Laurens." He held out his hand, "I live down the hall."

"Peggy Schuyler." Peggy shook it, "I live here."

She pointed to the door, "So you're an artist?"

"I'd like to think so. Most of my art is of my turtles though."

"You have turtles?" Peggy nearly shrieked.

"Yep. Frank and Louis."

"That's adorable!" Peggy said, "I bet they're fantastic! The turtles and the paintings."

John laughed, "Thanks."

The two talked about everything under the sun for the next hour. John sat himself on the floor next to Peggy and showed her pictures of his artwork and turtles. Peggy showed him pictures of her in dresses the sisters had worked on together as well as her guitar solos. Needless to say, they were already friends by the time Angelica and Eliza came home.

"Peggy!" Eliza exclaimed

The two girls rushed past John and scooped Peggy up in a hug.

"Why didn't you just go to Aaron's?" Angelica asked.

"No." Peggy said simply, "Besides I met John."

Angelica and Eliza turned to John.

"I should be going now." He said, "See you around Peggy?"

"Course! I have to meet your turtles! Tell them I said hi and that I love them!"

John laughed, "I will!"

He walked towards his apartment. Eliza latched onto her younger sister's arm. Peggy was grinning.

"Oh my gosh Pegs!"

Angelica stared at them, "Spill."


	4. Shopping Cart

**On the first day of Peggymas, this author gave to me….a really crazy text AU**

 **Yep! Text AU first day of Peggymas! I love Hamilton text AUs so there will be quite a few of these popping up.** **Requests are still open(Just holiday/Christmas/winter themed.) Now without further ado….**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hamilton or any of these movies mentioned.**

 _NonStop has added TheQueen, HerctheHero,FavoriteFightingFrenchman,Place2be, Pianoprincess, and Pegs to the chat._

Pegs: someBODY once told me

Pegs: That Christmas is soon

HerctheHero: hype

Pegs: you know what that means?

HerctheHero: Christmas movie marathon?

Pegs: OH YEAH

Pegs: wait

 _Pegs has added MissMariaReynolds to the chat_

MissMariaReynolds: sup dudes

Pegs: Maria my love

MissMariaReynolds: Peggy! 3

MissMariaReynolds: IS it that time of year again

HerctheHero: YOU KNOW IT IS

NonStop: r u actually inviting us this time

Pegs: no

Place2be: why

HerctheHero: It's a Mulligan-Reynolds-Schuyler tradition

Pegs: We r on the way to the store now

MissMariaReynolds: she's bouncing in her seat

MissMAriaReynolds: she's adorable

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: let us come just this once

NonStop: Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeeee

Place2be: PLEASE SAY YES HE'S WHINING

Place2be: MAKE HIM STOP

HerctheHero: fine

NonStop: YAY

Pianoprincess: Can we please get ugly Christmas sweaters

MissMariaReynolds: oh my gosh

MissMariaReynolds: That would be so cute

Pegs: I want

NonStop: John and I are gonna go pick out the movie

Place2be: I'm too comfy

Place2be: Laf

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: non, I'm at the craft store

Place2be: why?

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: someone has to get the Christmas decorations

Pegs: we going in the store guys

HerctheHero: so we got the Christmas sweaters and snacks and other stuff and now

Hercthehero: PEGS IS RIDING THE SHOPPING CART

HerctheHero: I'm pushing her and Maria is screaming at us

Place2be: lol

TheQueen: Hercules Mulligan if you hurt my sister

HerctheHero: relax Ang

MissMariaReynolds: THEY TURNED INTO THE NEXT AISLE

MissMariaReynolds: STOP THESE CHILDREN PLEASE

NonStop: I'm on the cart now. Push me John

Place2be: no

NonStop: Eliza push me

Pianoprincess: I'm not even in the store

NonStop: peggy would push me

MissMariaReynolds: omg

NonStop: what? She would

MissMariaReynolds:

FacoriteFightingFrenchman: What

Place2be: what

TheQueen: what

MissMariaReynolds: THESE IdoITS gtg guys

TheQueen: HERCULES MULLIGAN

Place2be: the wrath of Angelica

Place2be: well it was nice knowing you Herc

NonStop: what'd he do?

TheQueen: MY SISTER IS IN THE HOSPITAL

NonStop: oh

NonStop: farewell Herc

NonStop: but seriously what happened

TheQueen: PEGS IS IN THE HOSPITAL

Place2be: Okay we know but like

Place2be: Why

Place2be: I mean we're getting in the car but why

Pianoprincess: Hercules crashed the cart or something

Pianoprincess: we r in the car to see her now

Pianoprincess: fearing for Herc's life

NonStop: we are bringing Christmas movies

Pegs: aw

MissMariaReynolds: u have a head injury. Get off your phone

Pegs: mp

MissMariaReynolds: can't even spell right

Pianoprincess: what room are you in

MissMariaReynolds: 233

NonStop: Run Herc!

Place2be: Run my friend, run

Herc: gtg

Pianoprincess: in the elevator

MissMariaReynolds: I'm screaming Herc just bolted out of the room

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: run fast mon ami

NonStop: Burr drives like a snail

MissMariaReynolds: Why are you with Burr?

Place2be: He's driving us to the hospital because

Place2be: SOMEBODY is still at the crafts store

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: listen there was a huge line

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: and I got Peggy something

Pianoprincess: awww

NonStop: Laf is really sweet

MissMariaReynolds: Angelica just ran past our door lol

MissMariaReynolds: she's out for blood

Pianoprincess: true

Pianoprincess: guys I'm at the cafeteria want food?

NonStop: YES

Pegs: ht chocalre plzz

MissMariaReynods: I'm taking your phone peggy

Pegs: nooooo

MissMariaReynolds: give me your phone or no Christmas sweater

Place2be: BURR DRIVE FASTER

MisterBurr: I'm driving as fast as I can

MisterBurr: speed limit

NonStop: BURR KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!

MissMariaReynolds: Ang and Herc still aren't back yet I'm worried

MissMariaReynolds: but Pegs looks really cute in her sweater and she's sleep so bonus

NonStop: pics

MissMAriaReynolds: .

NonStop: my skin has been cleared, my grades are up

Place2be: shut up you got a 99 on the last test

TheQueen: omw back

Place2be: where were u

TheQueen: that's for me to know and you to find out

NonStop: Herc with you?

HerctheHero: I went through her wrath and lived to tell the tale

HerctheHero: I'm shook y'all

Pianoprincess: Hurry on back Peggy is waking up

FavortieFightingFrenchman: I HAVE ARRIVED

NonStop: friendo come put your Christmas sweater on

Pegs: can we watch Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July?

TheQueen: NO

HerctheHero: Pegs I love you but there is NO way I'm watch that

MissMariaReynolds: I'm putting on the Grinch y'all

MissMariaReybolds: Pegs give up the phone

Pegs: Never! I am pure being of energy with no weakness

Place2be: you literally just fell out the bed

Pegs: Shut up

Pianoprincess: ah yes I love Christmas time

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: oui

 **Btw thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**


	5. Mistletoe

**On the second day of Peggymas, this author gave to me….the Hamilsquad under the mistletoe.**

 **Okay so Jazzy had her last performance…and I'm super sad about it. I REALLY want/wanted to see her. So, next chapter will not be a Peggymas one(sorry** **). I'm going to make a Happy trails one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hamilton. Hamilton belongs to Lin Manuel Miranda.**

Peggy did not expect her first kiss to happen as it did. She expected something from a movie. Her crush would profess his love for her or maybe she was talking too much and he'd kiss her to shut her up. Something sweet and romantic. Definitely not at an ugly Christmas sweater party.

Every year hosted a student council Christmas party. It was endearing really. All the members of the council get dressed in ugly Christmas sweaters, eat sweets, and listen to Christmas music.

This year was Peggy's second year of going and she was more than ready. In fact, she had been planning a scheme for months now. She started by looking completely inconspicuous: wear a Christmas sweater with a light up snowman and a holly berry hair tie.

Then, she made sure she was there early. Eliza and Angelica went along with it assuming Peggy was just excited.

The third part was the trickiest. Peggy's plan was not steal extra pieces of gingerbread or even change the songs to something completely crazy. She wanted to be the one to hang the mistletoe. There was a spot in Washington's house that was the perfect mistletoe hanging spot. Angelica had told her before she had caught Maria kissing someone over there. So why not hang it there?

As soon as the sisters got there she rushed to the spot and attached the plant to the hallway ceiling. Then she grabbed some of Martha Washington's gingerbread and hid in the closet nearby.

Honestly, Peggy didn't think anyone would ever see the mistletoe. Until Theo spotted it first.

"Like I was saying, if anything that will just make it more difficult." He said to his girlfriend Theodosia.

Theodosia smiled at him, "But it's so fun! The weather's perfect for it! We can take everyone too."

"Oh no, as amusing as it will be I do not want Hamilton on skates." Burr chuckled lightly.

"I'm surprised," Theo joined his laughter.

It was then she saw the little plant above their heads. She grinned and kissed Burr lightly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Aaron," she said and pointed above her.

The next pair was slightly more interesting.

"So how have you been Alexander?"

Peggy sat up straighter in the closet.

"Fine."

There was a pause. Angelica raised her eyebrow.

"I totally have not been up to five in the morning," Alexander said.

"Alex!" Angelica scolded.

"What? It's Christmas break!"

"Exactly. Do you see those dark circles under your eyes?" Angelica asked.

Alexander looked down sheepishly. Angelica sighed.

"I just wanna make sure you're taking care of yourself." She said with a small smile.

"I know Ang, it's just- what in the world is that?"

He stared up at the mistletoe. Angelica sighed.

"Aw geez." She said, "Eliza won't be mad right?"

"Not if it's mistletoe law I hope," Alexander said.

He gently kissed Angelica and winked. He walked away leaving both Peggy and Angelica utterly confused.

The next few were rather entertaining. Eliza wound up with Alexander and so did John. Hercules wound up with Theo somehow and Thomas with Madison. Even Washington got a kiss from Martha(it was sweet really). In the end however, everyone had gotten a kiss from Alexander.

"It's not my fault your plan sucks!" Alexander shouted.

Peggy watched from the closet as Thomas and Alexander argued. She wondered how they could always find things to argue about.

"Ha! As if," Thomas said, "You're just upset because Washington doesn't like your idea for once."

"Why you little-

"In case you've forgotten, I'm five inches taller than you."

Alexander growled while Thomas smirked. Then Thomas spotted it. His face went pale.

"Whose idea was that?"

Peggy tried not to laugh. Alexander looked up.

"Why do I always come back over here?" he threw his hands up in the air. "There is no way I'm kissing you."

"If you think _I_ want to kiss _you_ , you're mistaken," Thomas muttered. "Mistletoe law."

"Nope. No way. I refuse to follow that law this time. I've kissed way too many people tonight and I will not add your name to the list."

He continued to ramble until Thomas cut him off with a swift kiss. Peggy nearly fell out the closet.

"Shut up for once." He said and walked away.

Alexander did. It took him five minutes to regain his bearings.

Towards the end of the party, they council was on the couches.

"This has been the wildest night ever," Maria said sipping hot chocolate.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"You know who's not here right now?" John asked looking around the room.

Everyone looked around. Angelica frowned.

"Peggy."

"Peggy! Could you c'mere a sec?"

Peggy sat up straight in the closet at her sister's voice. She was starting to doze off with no one to watch. She carefully opened the door and stepped out. She was expecting to see Angelica or at least an empty wall but there was Lafayette.

"Hiya Laf!" She said brushing her sweater free of gingerbread crumbs.

"Bonjour mon ami," he said. "So this is we're you've been this whole time?"

Peggy laughed sheepishly, "Yeah. Feel asleep I guess."

Lafayette eyed her for a second and then continued, "So you missed what's been going on?"

"What's been going on?"

"Someone hung a piece of mistletoe and you know Mistletoe law," Lafayette said.

Peggy narrowed her eyes, "Is that so?"

"Oui."

Peggy huffed, "Alright drop it Laf, I know we're standing under it! What is this? A taste of my own medicine?"

She could hear the chuckles of her friends. Peggy sighed and stood on her tiptoes(she was much shorter than Laf) and kissed him. She pulled away.

"I'mma go ask if I can get a stepladder for this mistletoe," She said and turned on her heel to leave.

Little did they all know, she had no problem kissing Lafayette.


	6. Happy Trails!

**We interrupt Peggymas for this much needed chapter. Peggymas will resume as scheduled after this.**

 **Okay, so as I said before this chapter is a Happy Trails Jasmine Cephas Jones chapter. Also there is some Pegs/Laf in here(but it's not the main point.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hamilton.**

"Smile!" Peggy said holding up her new polaroid for a selfie.

Everyone made a face.

"That's a keeper."

It was a party. Peggy's going away to college party. It was finally her turn to join her friends as a college student.

"I'm going to hang this up and stare at it every single day," Peggy said waving the drying picture.

"Creepy much Pegs?" John laughed.

Peggy stuck her tongue out and then smiled, "Better yet I'll spam you all with texts. It'll be like I never left."

"Oh boy," Angelica groaned, "As long as it's not in the early morning."

"Come on Ang, we all know Pegs is gonna pull fifty all nighters," Alex said.

They all laughed. Then there was a loud sniff.

"Herc, are you crying?" John asked turning to him.

Hercules shook his head, "No."

Then he nodded, "Yeah I am. I just realized we might not be able to do the traditions anymore."

Maria blinked, "Oh gosh no. I need these traditions as much as Alexander needs sleep."

Burr snickered when Alexander looked offended.

Hercules, Maria, and Peggy had a tight knit group; a bond that could not be broken. The traditions they formed went from movie nights to skype calls. When Hercules and Maria went to college it got harder, but now with all three of them in college it seemed impossible.

"Fear not my friends!" Peggy wrapped her arms around the two, "We shall always find away. I will do whatever it takes for us to have these traditions!"

"I'm seriously worried," Angelica said. "Will you be attending classes at all?"

"Of course dear sister!" Peggy grinned.

"You're not going to get a wink of sleep will you?" Eliza smiled.

"Don't know if I can! I'll be too excited!" Peggy released Maria and Hercules. "I'll be documenting everything with my new pieces of tech, I'll be exploring the town, and getting all college-y and stuff."

"It seems like yesterday you were intruding on our student council," Alexander took a sip of his soda.

Peggy made finger guns and winked.

"You were an adorable little terror," John shoved her lightly.

During Eliza's freshman year of high school, Angelica and Eliza had brought Peggy in for a day. Peggy instantly became friends with everyone and was more than welcome in several clubs, classes, and student council. Mostly because she was so quiet and laid back. When it was Peggy's turn to enter high school, her loudmouth side peeked out.

"I can't believe you're going off to college!" Maria shrieked wrapping her arms around Peggy's shoulders, "We're gonna miss you so much!"

Peggy laughed.

"Oui," Lafayette said.

Peggy eyed him for a second before turning around to hug Maria. She had planned Maria's going away to college surprise party. Maria was more than happy to return the favor.

Eliza looked past them and then tapped Peggy on the shoulder, "I think Daddy's ready."

Peggy frowned, "Yeah, I just need to get something."

She gave a small smile to her friends and headed upstairs. She wandered upstairs and into her room she had shared with her sisters. Though they had enough rooms in the house to spilt up, none of the sisters wanted to separate. However, now the room was mostly Peggy's and it looked empty with all the stuff that Peggy was taking with her. She looked around for a bit smiling at the closet where they would play hide and seek in, the bean bag chairs that they sat in waiting for a bed time story, and Peggy's bed. They'd spend hours talking, doing nails and hair, pillow fighting, or just enjoying each other's company on the beds.

She made her way to the mirror on the wall. Her hair was in its signature half-up and half down style. Her yellow t-shirt had her name in large print (She matched with her sisters).

"Alright Peggy," she said. "You can do this. It's just college. Christmas will be here before you know it and you can see all your friends again. It's not that far away, I won't be alone. I can do it."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Peggy? You up here?"

Peggy quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "Yeah!"

Eliza and Angelica came up and into the room.

"Wow, it looks so different now," Angelica said, "What's it gonna be now?"

"Dad-Daddy's gonna keep it like this for when we stay over," Peggy said a sad tone to her voice.

Eliza went over to her sister's side, "What's wrong honey?"

She brushed back a strand of hair from Peggy's face.

"I don't want to go to college anymore." She sniffed.

Angelica quickly came over and she and Eliza sat Peggy on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Angelica asked.

"We've always been together and now we'll be apart!" Peggy said, "I won't have any of you guys with me."

"What about making things work?" Eliza asked.

Peggy shrugged. They sat in silence for a while.

"You know what?" Angelica asked.

"What?"

"It's pretty scary. Not going to lie one bit. Being separated from your friends and family. Being off into the world. Though, it's pretty exciting too. I mean you get to show the world who you are!"

Angelica gave a small smile, "And I can't wait to see what the great Peggy has in store for us."

She lifted Peggy's chin gently.

"Blow us all away love."

Peggy giggled and hugged them, "I love you so much."

"We love you too." Eliza and Angelica said.

When they broke apart Angelica added, "Please don't actually try to blow things up though. It didn't go so well last time."

"Hey, I didn't set the house completely on fire."

The girls descended the stairs. Everyone was chatting and laughing while Lafayette stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Margarita?"

Peggy's head turned at the sound of her real name. It had to be serious. Her sisters walked away.

"What's going on Gil?" she asked.

He looked away for a second. Then he looked back at Peggy.

"This is gonna sound crazy."

"Go for it."

"Aller à une date avec moi?"

Peggy went red up to her ears.

"Seulement si tu veux. Je sais qu'il est tard pour demander. Je veux juste savoir si ..."

She smiled, "Oui. J'aimerais aller à une date avec vous Lafayette."

Lafayette grinned, " Je t'aime!"

Peggy hugged him tightly in response.

"Hey guys I did it!" Lafayette announced.

They all turned around and cheered.

"Atta boy Laf!" Hercules shouted.

"About time," Burr smirked.

"Look at you." Alex said.

John whistled. Peggy and Laf walked over to them.

"He's been planning this for ages," Angelica laughed.

The car beeped from outside.

"Is that the go beep?" Maria asked, "C'mere girl."

She wrapped Peggy in a tight hug.

"Show 'em who's boss Peggy." Hercules high fived her and then hugged her.

"Text back as soon as you can you little terror," John mused her hair.

"Thanks for being there for me," Peggy said giving Alexander a hug.

"Anytime."

"Good luck Margarita," Burr said.

"For the millionth time it's Peggy," she playfully rolled her eyes and hugged him as well.

She gave Lafayette a hug and then gave a group hug to her sisters.

"Until the Schuyler sisters meet again," Eliza said.

Peggy sniffed, "You guys are gonna make me cry. I love you all."

She went to the doorway and bowed, "The Great Margarita Schuyler exits."

She walked down the stairs and to the car.

"Ready to go honey?" her mother asked.

Peggy nodded, "I think so."

Peggy got inside the car and rolled down the window.

"We'll be back soon!" Her dad shouted.

"Good luck Peggy!" John shouted from the door step.

They all waved and Peggy blew a kiss. The car started to pull away. Peggy sighed and sat back in her seat smiling.

"Alright world, here comes Peggy."

 **Anthony gave Jazzy flowers and I find that really sweet. Happy trails Jazzy can't wait to see what's in store for you! Alright so, next chapter Peggymas continues! Requests are still open by the way. Thank you SO much for the reviews! They make me smile!**

 **French translations: Basically Laf asks Peggy to go out with him. She says yes. He says he loves her.**


	7. Sleigh Ride

**On the third day of Peggymas this author gave to me….the Schuyler family sled.**

 **Quick warning: This is probably still fluffy but a possible slip in of feels-y stuff (given the context). Also there will most likely be Historical Inaccuracy! Also it's a loooonggg chapter.**

 **Anywho, Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and** f **ollows!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hamilton.**

1761

"Please be careful with them, Philip."

"They'll be fine!" Philip Schuyler grinned.

He was pulling a sled up the hill. On it sat his young daughters; Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy. It was Peggy's first time on the Schuyler family sled. The sled had been passed down from generation to generation. Most kids took their first ride at age two, but Peggy was too afraid last year.

"Top of the hill, we are!" Philip declared, "Want to get off or are you ready to go down now?"

The girls looked at each other.

"Now!" Eliza cheered.

"Alright, girls you know the drill," Philip smiled, "Peggy hold on tight now and don't let go? Understand?"

Peggy nodded. Her face could hardly be seen between the scarf and the oversized hat, but Philip could make out a small smile.

Peggy gripped the rope at the front of the sled.

"Okay, one…two…three!"

Philip gave the sled a gentle push and down the hill the girls went. Eliza was laughing the whole way down and so was Angelica but Peggy was screaming. This was not fun at all.

It wasn't until she landed in a snow blank did she realize she must've let go of the sled reigns.

"Margarita!" Catherine screeched, "What did I tell you Philip? She's too little!"

Peggy poked her head out from the snow bank. She started giggling. Philip and Catherine started at her with scared faces.

"Again!" she said.

Okay so maybe it was a little fun. Angelica and Eliza pulled their sister out the bank and raced to get the sled. Catherine just shook her head while her husband chuckled at their antics.

1767

"This is going to be so much fun!" Peggy cheered, "Right Angie?"

It was her sixth year going on the family sled. This time they had another rider; little John Bradstreet.

Angelica was pulling Eliza, Peggy, and John up the hill. They had moved so they had to find a new hill. This was one was even bigger and was even more fun.

"Mhm,"

They got to the top and waited for their father.

"Okay girls, and John," he said once he arrived, "Ready?"

The girls nodded. Peggy held onto John securely. She placed the reigns in the boy's hands.

"Ready John?" she asked.

John looked up at her, "Go fast?"

"Super fast!" Eliza beamed.

They did go fast. So fast, they wanted to go five more times.

1770

The girls at up on the hill making a snowman. They had gone ahead first while Philip pulled John and Philip Jeremiah up the hill on the sled.

"There he's all finished," Eliza smiled.

"Uh huh," Peggy said.

"Daddy's here," Angelica said.

"Alright, so it's time to take turns now. Who wants to go first?"

"Peggy and Eliza can go before me," Angelica offered.

"Eliza!" John grinned.

"You little traitor!" Peggy gasped.

John stuck his tongue out and Philip Jeremiah copied him.

"They mean well," Eliza smiled, "You can go on next time with me and Angie."

Peggy watched as they went down the hill. She folded her arms and sat down on the snow to wait for them. Angelica just laughed.

1775

Peggy looked outside the window. It had snowed overnight.

"Angelica! Eliza!" she raced through the house finally stopping in the study.

Angelica was reading a book by the fire. Philip Jeremiah was playing with Rensselaer.

"It's snowed again!" Peggy smiled, "Can we take the sled out?"

Their father had left months ago to join General Washington's army. Besides their mother, the children looked up to Angelica.

"I don't see why not," she said, "Boys, go get ready we're going to take the sled out!"

The boys cheered.

Soon, Angelica was pulling her three brothers up in the sled while Peggy and Eliza walked beside her.

Peggy went down with Eliza and Rensselaer. Peggy was cheering the whole way down.

1780

Peggy was more than overjoyed to share the sled with Alexander. In fact, everyone was. He had just gotten married to Eliza a week or so before. Peggy had insisted he join in the Schuyler tradition while he was away from war.

Eliza and Alexander took the first ride down.

"Why can't I go?" Rensselaer asked, "I wanna go down too."

"You will, after the lovebirds come back," Peggy said.

She was pleased to see they were already making their way back up the hill.

"What's a lovebird?" the little boy asked.

"Birds that are in love genius!" Philip Jeremiah said.

"John, don't be mean." Angelica said gently.

She was snuggled into the side of her husband, John Church. Peggy beamed at them. Eliza and Alexander came back up hand in hand.

They were lovebirds; all of them.

1783

Peggy laughed as they sat around in the study. The war was finally over and everyone could relax and enjoy themselves. It was nice, seeing her friends and family so calm. Angelica and John Church had moved to Europe, which Peggy was saddened by. Their father was finally home and he had many stories to tell.

Peggy looked longingly at the window. John had taken Philip, Rensselaer, and Catherine for a trip on the sled. Peggy wanted to be with them.

Instead she found herself, sitting next to her husband, Stephen, bouncing Eliza's son Philip on her knee.

"He's really adorable," Peggy grinned.

"Told you Burr," Alexander smirked.

For whatever reason, Peggy invited Burr over. He had a little bundle of blanket in his arms; Theodosia.

Burr just rolled his eyes.

1789

" _Why do you have so many kids Eliza?"_

Peggy decided to take Eliza's kids out for a sleigh ride. Terrible mistake. She had five; Philip, Angelica, Alexander and James. Though James was with Eliza and Peggy's baby Stephen. Along with Eliza's kids were Theodosia and Catherine.

"One at a time please! This sled can only hold four at a time!" Peggy said.

"Oldest should go first," Catherine smiled.

"Me!" Alexander said.

"You're not the oldest," Catherine said to the toddler.

"Peggy is," Philip pointed out, "I wanna ride with Peggy."

The kids all nodded in agreement. Peggy laughed.

"Alright, I'll go with all of you."

Besides, Peggy wanted to ride too.

1791

Peggy watched as the kids went down the hill. Philip sat next to her helping Theodosia and Catherine make a snowman. It wasn't until she noticed Philip's sad face did she decide to intervene.

"What's wrong Philip?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Come on, tell Aunt Peggy, what's wrong."

He hesitated and then moved away from the snowman to sit beside her.

"Is it your father?" Peggy asked.

He nodded. Peggy sighed. Alexander was busy. Very busy. He often got absorbed in his own work and had little time for Eliza, Philip, or any of his kids. Peggy did her best to make sure her nieces and nephews were feeling loved.

"He means well, when it comes down to it," She said, "He told me how much he loves you. He's very proud of his little poet."

Philip ducked his head.

"How's that coming along by the way?" Peggy asked.

Philip shrugged.

"Can I hear it?"

Philip took a shaky breath, "M-my name is Philip, and I'm a poet…."

1797

"Eliza, I was wondering if you'd like to go on the sled with us," Peggy asked.

She was visiting Eliza's house with Stephen and Catherine. She had heard about what happened between the Reynolds and Alexander and was none too pleased by it. Angelica had come back from London because of it.

Angelica, Alexander, James, and John Church Hamilton, peered into the room.

Eliza was sitting in a chair staring outside. She looked so heartbroken, it nearly made Peggy cry. Eliza looked up at them. Her eyes were slightly red.

"No thank you."

"Mama?" John asked.

"I'm alright dear," Eliza smiled softly.

"Come and play with us mama," John said coming into the room and climbing into her lap.

Peggy gave a hopeful smile. Eliza sighed.

"I'll watch," She said.

James and Alexander beamed up at Peggy. Peggy felt herself breathe a little, fresh air would be good for her sister she just knew it.

1801

Peggy walked down the halls of the house. It was all too quiet. She used to enjoy the pieces of quiet she got, but the noise became like home to her. She turned into the dining room, where the kids were. They were all sitting at the table in silence.

"Hey," she said, "What are you doing out here all alone? It's snowing out."

They didn't respond and Peggy didn't blame them. Not long ago, Philip was shot and he died. Things haven't been the same around the Schuyler, Church, and Hamilton houses.

"Wanna go take the sled for a ride?" Peggy tried again.

Angelica sniffed and Peggy willed herself not to cry.

"Come on," she said and lifted little Eliza into her arms, "We're all going outside. I'm taking the sled but we don't have to go on it if we don't want to."

They did go outside. William and Eliza, who were too young to really understand, begged to get on the sled. Slowly, but surely, everyone got a turn. Peggy was glad. Even if it was for a short time, she was glad to see smiles on their faces.

1804

1804 was a mess. A huge giant mess. Catherine, Eliza's mother, had died the year before. And now her husband. Alexander Hamilton.

The day of his funeral, everyone was there. Angelica, John Church, and her kids, Jefferson, Madison, all of Eliza's kids, Philip Schuyler, The Schuyler siblings(except for John Bradstreet, he had died many years before), Stephen and little Stephen and…..Peggy. Peggy wasn't there. If she was there she would have been attempting to make everyone smile no matter how sad she felt. Except, Peggy wasn't there. She never would be again.

Their father had died four months later. Eliza wasn't sure she could take another heartbreak.

Then came December. As usual, Eliza decided to do her winter cleaning. It gave her something to do. She adjusted little Philip on her hip and went through the house dusting and sweeping and tiding up. Occasionally, her kids peeked through their rooms.

Then came a closet in the hallway. Eliza sighed and set down Philip so she could open it. There were cobwebs and dust all inside he closet. Eliza had forgotten what was inside. Until she saw it. She was afraid to touch it at first. She gently pulled out eh Schuyler sled.

Oh, that's right. No one bothered to use it after Peggy wasn't around to encourage everyone too. Peggy sure loved that sled. She stared at it a bit longer. Philip climbed onto it giggling happily.

"No Philip, it's dusty." She said, but made no attempts to get him off.

Then she sighed. Well, it had snowed. Might as well give the old sled some use. She began pulling him along the hallway. Eliza ran out a room and caught a ride. William poked his head out.

"Is that Aunt Peggy's sled?"

Eliza stopped in her tracks and said softly, "Yes William, it is."

"Can I take a ride?"

Eliza gave a small yet noticeable smile. She could practically hear Peggy's noises of excitement. He hopped on the sled as Eliza pulled them through the hall.

"Aunt Peggy loved this sled, right mom?"

Eliza nodded. She always brought it out when they were feeling blue. She made sure the Schuyler tradition was continued. Eliza looked at her kids half-smiling faces. Maybe it was time to bring the tradition back.

 **Happy Alexander-Eliza wedding anniversary day!**


	8. Santa Tracker

**On the fourth day of Peggymas this author gave to me…..Hamilkids at Christmas time.**

 **Yep! Exactly what it sounds like! Back to regularly scheduled fluffiness!**

 **Disclamier: The usual. Don't own Hamilton. Or Candy land. Or The Polar Express. Just these ideas.**

 _Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!"

Little Peggy hopped off the stool and ran from the kitchen to the front door. She pulled it open.

She smiled wide, "Hi Hercules! Hi Alex! Hi Johnnie! Hi Laf!"

Then she looked up, "Hi 's mommy."

The boys were over for a Christmas Eve sleepover.

Hercules' mother laughed, "Is your mother here dear?'

"Yep! We're in the kitchen making cookies!"

"Cookies!" Hercules yelled.

"I'm diving in," John said.

"You can't eat all of 'em!" Peggy said.

Hercules' mother was crouched in front of her wiping the cookie crumbs off Peggy's face.

"We have to save some for Santa,"

The boys blinked for a second and then they nodded agreeing saving cookies was important.

"C'mon, Angie and Eliza wanna see you too!" Peggy pulled away from Hercules' mother running into the kitchen.

They followed her with the boys motivated by the smell of the cookies. In the kitchen they found: Catherine Schuyler and Angelica putting a pan of cookies in the oven and Eliza happily cutting out shapes from the cookie dough.

"Peggy brings friends!" Peggy announced throwing her hands in the air.

Eliza's head snapped up and she grinned. She got down from the bench and ran to Alexander hugging him tightly.

"Alexander!"

He laughed, "Hi Eliza."

"Cookies!" John shouted seeing Angelica much on one.

He reached to get one but she stopped him.

"Cookies, are for boys who say hi to me," She said guarding the cookies on the cooling rack.

"Hi Angelica," The boys said in unison.

Angelica rolled her eyes and stepped out the way.

"Save some cookies for later boys," Catherine said not looking up from Peggy's dress.

Somehow the girl had gotten flour and cookie dough all over her dress and hair. Eliza and Angelica managed to stay clean unlike their younger sister.

"Daddy, brought the games downstairs," Eliza said turning back to her cookie shapes. "We can play them if you want!"

"We have to build a fort first," Hercules said.

"Oui!" Lafayette said mouth full of cookie.

"No sleepover is complete without a fort," John grinned.

"Oh! I have a really fluff blanket!" Peggy ran to go get it.

"Wait!" Eliza called, 'Peggy, don't you wanna show them?"

Peggy looked at Eliza in confusion and then lit up like the Schuyler Christmas tree. She ran over to the kitchen table hopping on the bench. She lifted the laptop screen. On the computer was a map of the world with little present icons.

"It's Santa tracker!" She said proudly, "That way we can see when Santa is coming!"

Everyone looked on in amazement.

"Where's he now Peggs?" John asked.

"Um….Russia!" She said.

"We better get started on that fort," Angelica said helping Peggy down from the bench.

The kids left the room. They made several trips to bring all the pillows and blankets from the girls' room to downstairs. They set up the fort with chairs in the living room near the Christmas tree. Angelica brought the laptop under and Peggy brought a bowl of marshmallows.

"Okay, what should we do first?" Eliza asked.

"Snowball fight!" John grinned.

"No!" Alexander said, "Snow is cold! It's evil."

Everyone laughed.

"C'mon mon ami, it'll be fun!" Lafayette said.

"I doubt it."

They left the tent and Catherine and helped them into their winter wear. Outside, the snow was packed onto the ground shining in the Schuyler Christmas lights. It was at least up to their knees. The yard's snow remained mostly untouched save for Peggy's snowman.

"Okay, girls versus boys?" Angelica asked.

"No fair, Ang, there's more of them," Peggy said.

Eliza nodded in agreement. Angelica patted her sisters on the head in assurance.

"We accept," Hercules said.

They stood on opposite sides of the yard and immediately began building defenses. Eliza was quick to start making a snow wall and Peggy was making snowballs to throw. Alexander was making the fort on his side leaving his team to make the snowballs.

"Alright! Ready?" Angelica asked

"Ready!" the boys replied.

"Attack!" Peggy shouted and began hurtling snowballs.

The game lasted about an hour before they got too cold to continue. Angelica had knocked down most of Alexander's wall; Lafayette was an incredibly fast thrower, Peggy's downpour of snowballs made it hard for the boys to throw anything, and Hercules was the "spy on the inside" who infiltrated the girls' fort. Needless to say, no one was quite sure who won (though if you ask Peggy she's tell you).

They headed inside for hot chocolate and a movie. Philip had come home bringing popcorn with him. He announced that the kids change into their pajamas and settle down for a Christmas movie. After much debating they settled on "The Polar Express". To make it even more fun, Philip brought out the hot chocolate during the song scene.

"Where's Santa now Peggy?" Eliza asked during the credits.

Peggy ran under the fort to check, "Sweden!"

They were all donning elf and Santa hats now waiting for Philip to turn on the Christmas music. They were going to play a board game. They settled on _Candy Land._ Peggy won all three rounds (Angelica said it was because of all the sugar she was eating). Lafayette suggested they play hide and seek next. He went to find all of them. Eliza was the first one found since she was singing Frosty the Snowman, Alexander was found underneath the table, John was found in the kitchen cabinet, Angelica was found underneath her bed, and Hercules was found in the broom closet. Peggy was nowhere to be seen.

"She's a master at this game," Eliza said, "Right Daddy?"

Philip chuckled, "Good luck finding her."

"You know where she is don't you?" Alexander asked.

"Of course I do! I'm not saying a word though."

"Come on , that's unfair!" John said.

Philip laughed again and yelled out, "Peggy! I think you've beaten them! You can come out now!"

Out came Peggy from who knows where. She was giggling happily.

"Did I win?" she asked.

Philip nodded.

"Where were you Pegs?" Eliza asked.

"A magician never tells her secrets," was all Peggy said.

"Alright, I think it's time we settle down for bed," Philip said, "It's getting late,"

"I'm not even tired!" Peggy yawned.

"Well, Santa's gonna be here soon right?" Philip asked.

Peggy crawled in the fort and went to check the laptop. The kids followed suit. Soon enough, they laid out milk and cookies for Santa and his reindeer and enjoyed some themselves. In the fort they told scary Christmas stories (Angelica scared everyone), and tried to stay awake until Santa arrived in New York. Peggy declared she would stay awake the longest, she fell asleep first. 

When they woke up the next day, there were presents under the tree.

 **Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows! Up next: Peggy/Laurens (since I know some of you like it!). Requests are still open!**


	9. The Ring

**On the fifth day of Peggymas this author gave to me…..FIVE GOLDEN RINGS! Well, not exactly. It's more like a Peggy and Laurens story.**

 **Okay, quickie note: Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanza too! I hope it's fantastic! Second, I'm waaaayyy behind Peggymas. I am so sorry. Peggymas will last until New Years.**

 **Chapter inspired by Sabrina Carpenter's Silver Nights.**

 **Disclamier: Yep. Don't own Hamilton.**

 **Pegs:** Okay y'all John is pulling up

 **Pegs** : the boys wouldn't say anything so like something big is happening

 **Pianoprincess** : something big you say

TheQueen: yes Eliza something BIG – Hallmark Movies

Pianoprincess: oh. Yes definitely.

 **Pegs:** ?

Pegs: he's here gtg

TheQueen has added _Pianoprincess, HerctheHero, NonStop,_ _Place2be,_ and _FavoriteFightingFrenchman_ to the chat.

TheQueen: Eliza I am so serious

TheQueen: ily so much but if Peggy suspects anything.

Place2be: Guys I have to go because I'm with Peggy.

Place2be: SHE CANNOT SUSPECT A THING

 _Place2be has muted the chat._

Pianoprincess: ily too

Pianoprincess: and I'm sorry I'm excited

HerctheHero: If John messes this up im gonna sue

TheQueen: sue who

HerctheHero: John

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: It'll be fine mon amis.

NonStop: as long as John didn't forget….

NonStop: oh

NonStop: OhMY

TheQueen: WHAT

NonStop: JOHNLAURENS

NonStop: forgotIT HE FORGOT IT NSDFDBFSG

HerctheHero: *facepalm* you had one job dude

Pianoprincess: it's okay we can get it to him

NonStop: and he muted the chat

HerctheHero: boi

NonStop: NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR MEMES HERCULES MULLIGAN

TheQueen: wait I'm texting Peggy

TheQueen: tell Laurens to unmute his chat

Pegs: he's driving

Pegs: John's singing omg

Peggs: i'm crying. I'm gonna record it

TheQueen: lol

TheQueen: TELL HIM

Peggs: he will once we get off the highway

TheQueen: AAAAHHHHH

TheQueen: he's driving

HerctheHero: ohmygosh

NonStop: wait

NonStop: we know where he's headed

NonSTop: all we gotta do is get it to him in time

TheQueen: that….just might work

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: I got it let's go

Pianoprincess: all of us?

NonStop: yea I wanna see if this works

NonSTop: HAMILSQUAD ASSEMBLE

TheQueen: I did not agree to that name

NonStop: LAURENS

NonStop: JOHN

NonStop: AMI

NonStop: TURTLE KING

Place2be: WHAT

NonStop: we are on our way to you

Place2be: why I am on a date

NonSTop: BECAUSE YOU FORGOT THE BOX

Place2be: ?

NonStop: if this wasn't text I'd be screaming

NonStop: you. Forgot. The ring.

Place2be: ohmygosh

Place2be: okay trying not to freak out alright

Place2be: I just fell on the ice

Place2be: Peggy is concerned

NonStop: your friends are on their way to deliver it to you

Place2be: ily all so much

Place2be: meet us at the park I said we would be at

NonStop: gotcha

Pegs: someone better have a good explanation right this second

Pegs: WHY DO I HEAR ALEXANDER HAMILTON

Pegs: IN BRYANT PARK EXPLAIN YOURSELF

NonStop: …..

PegS: oh wait hold up

PegS: John is…

PegS: ohmygosh fbfhbghdghjbhgjb

PegS: JOHN LAURENS AND I ARE GONNA GET MARRIED

Pegs: HE PROPOSED TO ME AAAAHH

Pegs: I'm crying

Place2be: she really is

TheQueen; I know we can see you guys

Place2be: Merry Christmas Peggy

Pegs: I LOVE YOU

Pianoprincess: you two are so sweet

HerctheHero: I'm not crying you are

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: she tackled him im

TheQueen: she's smothering him in kisses

Nonstop: but he's laughing so that's good.

Pegs: also tysm guys

Pegs: he forgot the ring and you guys drove all the way here to give it to him so we can get married

Place2be: she's REALLY good at guessing

Pegs: ily all

Place2be: what about me

Pegs: I'm IN love with you John Laurens

TheQueen: if this gets any sweeter I'm going to get cavities

NonStop: true

HerctheHero: okay but I am actually really hungry

HerctherHero: I didn't get to eat my sandwhich

Pegs: CELEBRATORY PIZZA

NonStop; YES

Pegs: and we can sing on the way.

Place2be: NO

Pegs: he likes Baby it's cold outside

NonStop: I need to record it and watch it all day

Place2be: I'm divorcing you

Pegs: WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET


	10. I'll be home for Christmas

**On the sixth day of Peggymas this author gave to me…..Lafayette! So whenever I write Lafayette I keep forgetting he was married in real life. In this chapter I bring you Adrienne de Lafayette! (also another text fanfic)**

 **This is the 10** **th** **chapter yay! Thank you all so much for all the feedback!**

 **Disclamier: I do not own Hamilton. Nope. DO not own it at all. I also do not know French(minus a few words).**

JinglePegs: is it just me or is Laf acting weird

SugarPlumfairy: what do you mean

JinglePegs: so this morning when we were getting coffee he looked so sad and it was his favorite shop

Falalala: he did seem kinda off yesterday

JinglePegs: aren't you all roomates

Falalala: we are

Hamiltree: but we were busy

JinglePegs: do I even want to know

Hamiltree: we were putting up the tree and it fell on me

HerctheHalls: it was hilarious

SugarPlumFairy: are you okay

Hamiltree: my pride is injured

JinglePegs: you are no help at all

JinglePegs: yo

Macandtinsel: Peggy?

JinglePegs: first of all

JinglePegs: what kind of username

Macandtinsel: excuse you

Macandtinsel: JinglePegs?

JinglePegs: 1000x better

JinglePegs: anyway

JinglePegs: what's up with Laf

Macandtinsel: ?

JinglePegs: your close right

Macandtinsel: um yeah

JinglePegs: SO HELP ME

JinglePegs: PLEASE I wanna help Laf

 _MacandTinsel has added AllIwantforChristmasisfood and Burritscod_

JinglePegs: WHAT EVEN ARE YOUR USERNAMES

Burritscold: …..let's tell her what we know

JinglePegs: okay I'm officially scared

JinglePegs: forget I asked

AllIwantforChristmasisfood: by Burr ha that's funny

Burritscold: you know what

MacandTinsel: wait

MacandTinsel: I promised Laf I can't say anything

MacandTinsel: I'm sorry

Burritscold: YOU APOLOGIZED OMG

MacandTinsel: Shut up

JinglePegs: fine

JinglePegs: MARIA HELP ME

MariaCarrey: sup Pegs

JinglePegs: do you know anything about Laf

JinglePegs: he's been looking so sad

MariaCarey: well…..i mean…..

JinglePegs: PLEASE

MariaCarey: so I was walking down the hallway for no reason a few days ago

JinglePegs: you were skipping class weren't you

MariaCarey: no

MariaCarey: anywho, I walked by the broom closet and I heard sniffling. Like?

MariaCarey: so I opened it and I saw Laf in there and I was concerned

MariaCarey: he told me not to worry but like

MariaCarey: Laf you're in a broom closet crying!

JinglePegs: what's wrong

MariaCarey: idk he wouldn't tell me

SugarPlumFairy: Pegs where are u it's movie night

JinglePegs: omw

HerctheHalls: Laf with you?

JinglePegs: no

JinglePegs: I did talk to him though

JinglePegs: I started crying

Falalala: who did something to you

MariaCarey: who hurt the cinnamon bun

JinglePegs: I'm fine guys

JinglePegs: I started crying because Laf was telling me what's worng and he's so SAD

JinglePegs: he doesn't deserve to be sad around Christmas

Angel-ica: why is he sad

JinglePegs: so like he's from France

JinglePegs: and he misses France and he can't go home for the holidays for some odd reason

JinglePegs: and he misses Adrienne

Hamiltree: who that

JinglePegs: his girlfriend

Falalala: hold up

HerctheHero: HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND

JinglePegs: yeah keep up

JinglePegs: and Adrienne can't come to America and he can't come to France and they haven't seen each other in forever and

JinglePegs: oh gosh im crying

SugarplumFairy: so what should we do

JinglePegs: I have an idea

JinglePegs: Laf

FrostytheSnowman: hm

JinglePegs: are you free tomorrow

FrostytheSnowman: yeah

JinglePegs:we are having a Christmas party

FrostytheSnowman: Christmas isn't until another five days

JinglePegs: pleeeaasssee for your petit ami

FrostytheSnowman: fine

JinglePegs: YAY if you have gifts bring em

JinglePegs: I'm crying again look how happy he looks

Angel-ica: ikr

Hamiltree: JOHN MADE HOT CHOCOLATE

MariaCarey: YES

HerctheHalls: Somebody play music

Macandtinsel: on it

SugarPlumFairy: Thomas please no

Burritscold: oh boy

Christmas Day: Skype Call

Peggy opened her laptop to reveal a grinning Lafayette in a Christmas sweater Hercules made.

"Bonjour Laf!" she grinned

"Bonjour mon ami!" Lafayette laughed.

"The others will be over soon, I'm the only one awake," Peggy giggled.

"Adrienne and I would like to say Merci!" He pulled a young woman into view.

She was shorter than him with a dazzling smile. Her brown hair was wrapped in a messy bun and she also had a Christmas sweater. She pressed a kiss to Lafayette's cheek before turning to the camera.

"Merci Peggy!" she grinned, "Merci d'avoir amené mon copain en France! Dites à vos amis, merci pour moi! Et Joyeux Noël!"

Peggy smiled back, only catching a few words. Lafayette chuckled.

"English mon amor," he said to the happy woman beside him.

Then he turned to Peggy, "She said Thank you for bringing me home and she wishes our friends thank you as well. And Merry Christmas!"

Peggy giggled, "You're welcome! Glad to make my friend happy! Joyeux Noël!"

 **Translations: Thank you Peggy! Thank you for brining my boyfriend to France! Tell your friends, thank you for me! And Merry Christmas!**


	11. Where's my Peggy

**Okay so I planned on doing a New Year Chapter but….i have a WHOLE LOT of ideas for regularly scheduled And Peggy chapters. But HAPPY NEW YEAR, it's 2017! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! Also I know he left maybe a week ago but Happy Trails Oak!**

 **Now we begin….Where's my Peggy?**

 **Disclaimer: I own 0% of Hamilton. Or Where's My Water It's not mentioned at all but the title is a play on words.**

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: have you seen Peggy

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: I know you all are reading this

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: I know where all of you live so you better answer me

Ang: chill

Ang: she's probably at the store with mom

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: can you check

Ang: ma

MomSchuyler: hello Angelica

Ang: is Peggy with you

MomSchuyler: no

Ang:

Ang: k thanks

Ang: yeah she's not there

Ang: is that all

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: where is she

Ang: idk?

FavoriteFighingFrenchman: we were supposed to be meeting at the coffee shop

Betsy: I haven't seen her since yesterday

Betsy: she was pretty upset

Ang: oh true

Ang: why

Betsy: idk

Ang: imma go look for her brb

Ang: yeah I can't find Peggy

Betsy: ?

Betsy: what do you mean you can't find Peggy

Ang: exactly that

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: I tried texting her and she won't respond

Place2be: why are you interrupting my sleep with this nonsense

Ang: do you even know what we are talking about

Place2be: idk idc

Ang: wow rude

Place2be: I'm tired okay

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: PEGGY IS MISSING

Place2be: I'm awake

Place2be: how

HerctheHero: how does Peggy go missing

Ang: has anybody talked to her since last night

Betsy: no

Place2be: no

HerctheHero: no

Ham: yea

Ang: what did you guys say

Ham: she just said she needed a break and stuff was getting crazy

Ham: she said other stuff but I promised not to tell

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: we need to look for her

Ham: like a search party?

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: oui

HerctheHero: alright

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: we all know places she would be so get looking

Betsy: Angie, should we tell mom we can't find our sister

Ang: we should

Ang: but HA I'm not, I don't think she'd want to know we lost our sister

Betsy:,, that's fair

Ham: PEGGY IF YOU ARE READING THIS PLEASE TELL US WHERE YOU ARE

Ham: LAF IS FREAKING OUT

HerctheHero: you think she's reading this?

Ham: yeah she probably has us on mute or something

Place2be: I checked places and no Peggy

Ang: WAIT

Ang: Eliza, you know how Peggy used to hide when she was little

Betsy: YES

Betsy: okay I'll go look in some places

Ang: me too

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: me three

Ham: you're at their house?

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: yea I drove over

Ham: alright let us know if you find her

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: Peggy

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: where are you?

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: I understand if you don't want to talk but please let us know where you are

Pegs: laf

FavortieFightingFrenchman: PEGGY

Pegs: attic

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: wait what

Pegs: in the attic

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: okay can I come up

Pegs:,,,,,

Pegs: ok

Pegs: just you alone

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: oui on my way to find the attic

Place2be: yo

Place2be: I haven't heard from laf in forever

Ham: same

HerctheHero: um laf where are you

Ang: it's been hours

Ang: and the search is finally over

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: sorry we fell asleep

Ham: where were you guys?

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: the attic

Pegs: hi

Place2be: you okay

HerctheHero: you scared us

Pegs: sorry

Pegs: stuff was going on and I escaped into the attic

HerctheHero: stuff

Pegs: yeah just in general nothing involving you guys I promise

Pegs: I just need space

Ang: Peggy come down right now so I can hug you

Betsy: ME TOO I WANT A PEGGY HUG

Pegs: I would but

Pegs: laf is so warm

Ang: wow okay a hug from laf instead of your own sister I see how it is

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: ha

Betsy: but seriously I love you so much Peggy we just wanna make sure everything is okay

Pegs: it is I promise

Ham: ily

Ang: ily

Place2be: ily

HerctheHero: ily

FavoriteFightingFrenchman: ILY

Pegs: ILY 2

 **Coming up next: A three part Peggy adventure: Unforgettable !**


	12. Unforgettable Part 1

**Happy 260th Birthday Alexander Hamilton! It is now time for a few chapters I've been so excited to write! It's an AU and the timeline/historical accuracy is probably all messed up. I hope you all like this!**

 **Disclamier: I don't own Hamilton.**

Peggy sighed slightly slumping in her chair. She knew her parents would probably berate her later for looking bored but who cares; no one was looking at her anyway.

A young man by the name of Alexander Hamilton was over to discuss matters about the revolution with her father. Philip Schuyler insisted that he have dinner with them. Peggy suspected it was punishment for earlier.

The girls had gone downtown earlier which they knew Philip frowned on. Peggy tried to stop them but was only met with

" _Like I said you're free to go,"_

And a loving pat on the cheek. They had returned home quite late and to their surprise found that Philip was in deep discussion with Alexander. Peggy found that she couldn't get out of this dinner. It wasn't that Alexander was awful company for he was interested in what she had to say; she just wasn't in the mood for this.

"I am so sorry to cut this dinner short, but I must be heading back," Alexander's voice cut through her thoughts.

"That is quite alright son, do come again," Philip Schuyler said, "Don't forget to tell General Washington."

"I won't sir, thank you sir," Alexander shook his hand and got up.

"Girls would you.."

Eliza was up immediately and Angelica followed suit. Peggy sighed and got up. Alexander kissed Angelica's hand and then Eliza's.

"Goodnight Miss Schuyler and Miss Schuyler," he said.

"Goodnight Alexander," Eliza and Angelica said in unison.

"And goodnight to you too Miss Schuyler," Alexander nodded to Peggy.

Peggy gave a polite nod and a small smile. Once he left, Eliza practically melted.

"His eyes," She said.

"He is handsome," Angelica agreed giggling at her sister.

Peggy shrugged, "Not my type."

"You have a type?" Eliza asked.

Peggy flushed and opened her mouth to speak.

"Peggy's far too young for boys," Angelica said with a sweet smile.

Peggy pouted. She was only two years younger than Angelica. That wasn't too young at all. She kept quiet however letting her sisters fawn over her.

"The first boy who wins your heart is gonna be a lucky one," Eliza waltzed over to her, "I mean look at you! Our darling sister is just so adorable!"

She took Peggy's hands in her own and swung them before spinning the younger girl around. Peggy smiled gently at how happy her sister was. No doubt she'd be gushing all night. She wasn't too keen on being called adorable, but again said nothing. It was worth seeing the smiles on Angelica and Eliza's faces.

"Good morning daddy," Peggy yawned coming into the parlor.

"Good morning my Peggy," Philip said as Peggy placed a kiss on his cheek.

The nickname had been around for ages. Peggy didn't remember the last time someone called her Margarita. Not that she minded.

Peggy sat on the arm of the closet chair.

"What's in the paper?"

"News,"

Her father chuckled at his own joke and Peggy wrinkled her nose.

"Nothing to worry about," he said when he finished laughing, "Just war stuff."

"Oh," Peggy said, "Are they talking about you in there?"

Philip looked up from the paper to glance at his daughter. He refused to keep his daughters in the dark about the revolution, but sometimes he wished Peggy wasn't so eager to find out.

He chose not to respond.

"Are you going to need me to help you to write more letters today?" Peggy asked, "I've been practicing and I think General Washington will be quite pleased with us."

Philip gave a low chuckle, "No letters today dearest Peggy. Though I need you to be a messenger and send word to your sisters."

Peggy nodded.

"There's going to be a gathering tonight with just a small bunch. I need you all to get ready."

Peggy resisted the urge to sigh. She and her father had different definitions of small. To him small meant at least a couple of hundred. Before she could move off the arm of the chair, her sisters came into the room pressing a kiss to their father's cheeks.

"Morning father," they said.

"Morning Eliza, Morning Angelica," Philip smiled, "We're having a gathering tonight."

Eliza squealed in excitement, "Angie, you have to help me pick out my dress."

"Of course, love," Angelica smiled.

"The gathering is not until later girls, no need to rush just yet," Philip said, "You still have to eat breakfast."

Eliza, hyped on excitement, practically ran to go get food. Angelica followed close behind. Peggy followed a few minutes later.

/

"Do you think Alexander will be there?" Eliza asked.

The girls were in their room. They shared one despite having the opportunity to have separate rooms. They insisted on staying together. It was an hour before guests arrive and the girls were getting ready.

Eliza sat at their vanity while Angelica did her hair.

"You barely met him," Peggy said looking for a dress.

Eliza pouted, "I didn't say I wanted to court him, I asked if he was going."

"I didn't say you wanted to court him either," Peggy said.

Angelica giggled, "You implied it. Peggy did you find a dress yet?"

"No."

Her sisters looked amazing. Angelica looked like the epitome of beauty and Eliza looked like the most precious thing Peggy had ever seen. Not to mention, Angelica would be winning everyone over with her wits, charming them and engaging in deep discussion. Both girls would be out on the dance floor all night. And Peggy…. Peggy stopped looking for a moment. She knew what would happen. She'd be introduced last and in the blink of an eye her sisters would be swept away by some guy and she'd be standing alone counting down the minutes until she could go to sleep. When the girls could finally retire to bed, Eliza and Angelica would stay up gushing. That's how it always worked no matter how hard Peggy tried to change it.

She settled for her usual gathering dress- a simple yellow dress that with white ruffles on the collar and sleeves.

"Your turn Peggy!" Angelica gestured to the hair-chair as they so fondly called it.

Eliza was standing looking into the mirror admiring her new French braid.

"Something simple please," Peggy said.

No use trying to look spectacular now. Angelica got to work. There was mostly silence but every now and then Angelica would giggle as Eliza practiced twirling around the room.

"Girls! Come down now!"

"Coming father!" Eliza called.

"All done," Angelica said, "Simple yet elegant."

Peggy looked into the mirror. A high ponytail.

"Peggy, come on!" Eliza called and Peggy followed suit.

The gathering progressed exactly as Peggy thought. Her father introduced his family and then the music and conversations started. Both Angelica and Eliza were immediately swept away to dance and Peggy was off to the side. Usually she had hope for these things that maybe somebody would ask for a dance. This time she didn't expect it at all.

Her eyes glanced over to where a boy was reading a paper. He looked about as uninterested as she did. She went over.

"Excuse me, but what are you reading?"

The boy didn't even look up, "It's a flyer for the Continental Army. They're looking for recruits. Must be low on soldiers."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I might join. I'm sure 's looking for recruits right now. I heard he's returning soon."

At that Peggy froze. Her father was going back? And he didn't say anything? Maybe he said something to Eliza and Angelica and not her. No. She was just being bitter. Her father confided in her in everything and he would tell when the time was right.

When she came to her senses again, the boy was gone. He didn't even ask her to dance.

 _Probably didn't notice me_ , she thought.

/

That night Eliza and Angelica did what they always did. They gushed about the gathering (Eliza was slightly disappointed Alexander wasn't there). Peggy thought about asking about their father leaving but she didn't want to ruin the mood. Soon, Philip said goodnight to all the girls and they all climbed into bed.

Peggy hoped she could sleep off her mood.

 **I had to cut it short, it was getting lengthy. Anyway, I hope you like! It's probably going to be four parts instead of three.**


	13. Unforgettable part 2

**Hi! Okay, so the very beginning of this is sort of an extended version of the last chapter's paragraph. I feel like I need more detail. Sorry about the delay!**

 **Disclamier: I don't own Hamilton.**

 **Unforgettable Part 2**

" _It wasn't all that," Peggy said letting her hair loose._

" _I did admit it lacked something," Angelica nodded, "but I enjoyed myself."_

" _That's because people actually wanted to interact with you," Peggy turned to face her sisters._

 _Eliza and Angelica exchanged glances. Worry etched their faces._

" _You could've asked to dance with us Peggy," Eliza said. "I know it's not the same, but we'd love to be your partners next time."_

 _Peggy didn't respond. Angelica slipped off Eliza's bed and went over to her little sister. She placed a hand on Peggy's cheek._

" _Listen love, not everybody can understand how great you are. It's their loss if they don't want to meet the lovely Margarita Schuyler."_

 _Peggy looked down. She couldn't quite understand why, but she couldn't bring herself to believe her sisters. What if they were just saying that? When Peggy didn't answer, Eliza spoke up._

" _Everything alright?"_

 _Peggy looked up. The answer to that question wasn't an immediate one and she was too tired to figure it out so she shrugged._

" _Yeah, I just want to go to sleep," she mumbled._

 _Angelica gave a small smile, "Alright no more talking tonight."_

 _Peggy walked over to her own bed and crawled under the covers._

" _Goodnight Eliza, Goodnight Peggy," Angelica said before blowing out the candle._

Peggy wasn't sure why she woke up, but when she did she found herself surrounded by darkness. She had to blink to make sure her eyes were actually open. She looked towards were her sisters' beds were. She could make out lumps in the covers; they were still sleep. With a sigh, she slipped out of bed and out the room. She walked into the dark house trusting her memory to take her to the study. It shouldn't be that hard; she knew every inch of the house.

When she got there, she was relieved to find it empty. She didn't want her father questioning why she was up at such an hour. She scanned the room. The room was dark as well, but she could make out the rows and rows of books and….there. She walked over to the desk and picked up the book, quill, and ink. She walked swiftly back to her room.

She situated herself at the vanity and for a while she just watched the candlelight flicker. She always liked to watch candles. She liked to watch the flames dance and the wax drip down on the candles. Peggy tore her gaze away and started writing in the book. She started writing about anything and everything that she thought of.

 _Father's party went as usual, nothing spectacular or out of the ordinary. Maybe I should've worn a better dress….it wouldn't have mattered._

" _Our darling sister is just so adorable!" Even my own family looks me over. Don't think I don't remember all the cheek pinches and being called "that's the little one, she's a good girl," auntie._

" _Angelica Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler…" "And Peggy!"_

 _Yes I remember how you completely forgot about me teacher. How you simply looked over me even though I was sitting in plain sight. But that's how it is isn't it? Me, destined to be the looked over scrap of a Schuyler, the "and peggy"and nothing more, little, adorable, young, cute ,_ _ **forgettable. I'm destined to be forg-**_

The quill ripped the page. Peggy stared at the page and her breath caught in her throat. The light from the candle danced on the page illuminating her words.

 _Forgettable._ She always seemed to notice how others were naturally drawn to Eliza and Angelica. Both were very smart girls with much to show for it. Eliza was sweet yet sometimes impulsive. She made quite an impression when she met Benjamin Franklin. Angelica was the charismatic, quick-witted one who also impressed many who came to discuss the war with their father.

While everyone who met Peggy only seemed to be humoring her. They didn't engage in much conversation with her except for when she started one herself. To most she was only Angelica and Eliza's little sister. That needed to change. She wasn't worthless and she wasn't going to be forgettable anymore. She wasn't going to fade behind the curtains and be lost from the history books.

She looked back towards the sleeping bodies of her sisters. How blissfully unaware they were of the gears turning in her head. She frowned softly, collected her things on the vanity, blew out the candle, and left the room.

In order for the plan to work she needed to leave quickly. The cover of night was her ally. She went briskly to the study and returned the things to where they were. Next was her father's room.

The room was dark, but in the bed she could see her father and mother sleeping peacefully. She crept over to the closet and rummaged through it. She pulled out something that felt like a shirt and pants. Then she walked over to the little desk. She scanned the desk, looking over the book covers and other miscellaneous items. Then she saw it. The flyer.

" _It's a flyer for the Continental Army."_

Oh gosh she must be going insane. She snatched it off the desk and at that moment someone stirred in the bed. Her heart beat thumped in her ears. The person, her father, settled back down again. She let out a breath and slipped out the room with the clothes and the flyer. She gathered a few more things (food, her favorite necklace, and some books) before depositing them all in a bag.

Her next few movements were quick and shaky. She pulled off her dress and shoved it into a nearby closet. She pulled on her father's clothes which hung off her body loosely. She pinned up her hair and hid it under a cap she found. Peggy swung the bag on her shoulders and raced to the front door.

Her fingers brushed the door handle. Her idea was insane. If she were to do this, she may never get to return home. She cast a glance behind her and then walked out the house. She'd gotten this far no talking herself out of it.

As soon as she came in contact with the cold air she ran. Ran as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't look back once.

 **Happy Birthday Daveed Diggs! Schuyler Sisters at the Superbowl! Woo!**


	14. Super Bowl

**We interrupt Unforgettable for this message: It's Super Bowl Day! Thank you AprilLudgateKarateDwyer for this amazing idea! Also thank you tumblr post for some ideas with this! I know nothing about football so I hope this turns out alright. (Unforgettable part 3 is still in process by the way)**

"Chips?"

"Check."

"Dip?"

"Check."

"Other typical Super Bowl party food?"

"Check and check."

"Good!" Angelica beamed, "We have everything we need."

The Schuyler sisters (and Maria Reynolds) were throwing the squad Super Bowl party this year. It was usually thrown by Laurens or Hercules and one time it was even Burr, but this time Peggy thought it was a good idea for the girls to host it instead. Jefferson was skeptical of them being able to throw a good one since Peggy didn't even watch football. Naturally Angelica saw it as a challenge ("Jefferson please you don't even watch football!")

They had decorated the dorm room with balloons and streamers.

"The boys are almost here," Maria said scrolling through her phone.

Maria had done everyone's hair and makeup hours before. Peggy felt there was no reason to, but there was no arguing with Maria.

"Oh joy," Angelica rolled her eyes.

It wasn't that she minded the boys she just knew how loud they could be on Super Bowl. Super Bowl night involved a lot of shouting.

All the girls turned to the door at the sound of a knock.

"I'll get it!" Peggy sprung out from the couch.

"Hold on love," Angelica wiped cupcake frosting from Peggy's nose, "Okay go on."

Peggy ran to the door and opened it. John, Alexander, Hercules, Lafayette, and Burr were all at the door.

"Peggy!" They all shouted with huge grins. (Except Burr who regarded her with a wave.)

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Peggy greeted them with a grin of her own, "Hey Aaron. Where's Theodosia?"

"She couldn't come today," Burr shrugged.

"Aw no Theo?" Eliza asked.

Theodosia was a sometimes member of the squad. She was pretty chill.

"One minute!" Maria called from the couch.

Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing to sit down. Maria, Eliza, and Angelica took the couch, Hercules took the armchair, John and Laf took the bean bag chairs, Burr took the floor and Peggy took John's lap.

"First college Super Bowl party let's go!" Peggy cheered.

!

" _From sea to shining sea!"_

"That was so beautiful oh my gosh," Peggy clapped.

"They rocked it," Maria said, "The and sisterhood though."

"It's funny, they kind of look like you girls," Alexander said shoveling popcorn in his mouth.

There was a beat of silence until Eliza spoke up.

"I don't see it."

!

"So what'd I miss?"

Just like that the fun of watching TV was broken. Jefferson, followed by Madison, burst into the room. They all turned to him. Angelica huffed, here comes the loudness.

"Hiya Thomas and James!" Peggy waved drinking her soda (It was her second can already).

"Yo," John gave a slight wave.

"You missed stuff," Alexander said.

"Mind telling me what?" Jefferson asked taking a seat on the floor.

"Nope."

!

The first commercial was spent playing around on Maria's snapchat, Peggy eating cupcakes, Hercules talking about the football unform choices and everyone laughing and eating.

"Okay, but Laf's first Super Bowl with us," John laughed.

"I was confused! To be fair, Amercian football isn't even played with your feet!" Lafayette said.

"I have videos," Hercules snorted, "Wanna see?"

"Oh yes please," Jefferson smirked.

"No! That contains fetus me, I will not go down the road of pigtail Alex again!" Alexander snatched Hercules phone out of his hand.

"What happened again?" Peggy asked.

"It was our first Super Bowl party ever. We were at my house and we had no clue what we were doing," John said, "Halftime was great though."

"I remember that!" Eliza laughed, "Alex and John were dancing!"

"Can we not?" Alexander said.

"Hey, I do a mean tango." John shrugged.

!

The fun and games were short lived.

"Oh come on! You know he could've made a touch down!" Thomas shouted, "He had the perfect opportunity!"

"Someone's been reading a rule book," Angelica commented.

"Actually Ang, he didn't because if he did he would've realized that he would have been blocked if he attempted a touch down." Alexander said

"He would've scored his team a point! It's all about the big picture Hamilton," Thomas countered.

Madison looked over the book he was reading. He was wondering when they would start disagreeing. They continued bickering for five minutes until Maria whacked them both on the head with a pillow.

"Shut it."

!

Halftime. No one could argue that it was the best part of the whole party. Eliza brought out more snacks (including football shaped cupcakes she and Peggy had made), and Lady Gaga was performing. Naturally, Peggy was ready to dance.

"I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!" she sang and grabbed Madison's hands to pull him to dance.

They all started laughing.

"Peggy, I'm good really," he said, "I'm not even supposed to be dancing, I'm sick."

"Fun is the best cure for a cold!" Peggy insisted.

Turns out, Madison was an excellent dancer. Alexander and Thomas had their own Lady Gaga lip sync battle and Eliza and Angelica were dancing. Peggy brought out her own selection of noisemakers and confetti. They all settled down when Lady Gaga started singing A Million Reasons.

"Peggy! You're missing it!" John called from the floor.

"Comin'!" Peggy was eating her tenth cupcake of the day.

"Okay, that's enough sugar," Hercules got up and picked her up so that she was hanging over his shoulder.

He placed her on Lafayette's lap. Peggy stuck her tongue out at him.

!

"What was that?" Alexander said.

"Ha! Told you they'd win," Thomas smirked.

"But they were so far behind!" Alexander was screeching, "They weren't supposed to win!"

"Underdogs always win," Madison shrugged.

Alexander planted his face in a pillow. Thomas threw a handful of confetti at him.

"Surprised Hamilton?"

"I have to admit, this was an awesome party," John laughed.

"Why thank you John, but the credit goes to Peggy," Eliza smiled.

"Thanks Pegs," Hercules said and got no answer in response, "Yo Pegs?"

They all turned to Peggy who had fallen asleep on the floor.

"Sugar crash," Burr said.

Everyone got a good laugh at that.


	15. Love Bug

**Happy Valentine's Day! Thank you SO much for all the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows! Unforgettable Part 3 in still in production, I've been busy and the chapter is** _ **super**_ **long so far. I was able to whip up this chapter though! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclamier: I don't own Hamilton.**

"Valentine's Day! I love Valentine's Day!" Peggy sang hopping over the cracks in the sidewalk.

"You love everything Peggy," Angelica said.

"But I especially love Valentine's Day!" Peggy kept on smiling.

The sisters were making their walk to school. For the holiday, Eliza was bringing cupcakes, Angelica was bringing candy, and Peggy was bringing homemade valentines. The girls were even dressed for the holiday with their red and pink dresses (with the exception of Peggy who insisted on dressing like a "love bug").

"Can I go into your class today?" Peggy asked upon entering the school.

It was decorated in paper hearts and flowers. Peggy gasped; she never fully understood how the school was decorated so fast. It wasn't like this yesterday!

"Peggy, you have your own class to go to," Angelica gave a small smile.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Peggy's company. She did. It was just that Peggy visited Mr. Washington's fourth graders so much she was a honorary member.

"Maybe you can visit later," Eliza gently pushed Peggy into her own classroom, "Don't you wanna hand your cards, love bug?"

At this Peggy brightened and hurried into the room screaming, "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! The love Bug is here!"

Not too long after, during snack time, the little love bug and her friend burst into Mr. Washington's room.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Peggy shouted.

Immediately, everyone looked up. Alexander, John, Lafayette, and Hercules waved at her.

"Peggy!"

Mr. Washington just shook his head with a smile. He'd long accepted that there was no stopping Peggy.

"So what's the love bug visiting for?" he asked.

Peggy giggled and handed him a card she made, "Delivering cards."

She skipped around the classroom delivering the cards. She stopped at Eliza's desks.

"Save a cupcake for me?"

Eliza laughed and nodded, "In the back."

Peggy and her friend, who happened to be Thomas' sister, ran over and took a cupcake.

"Hey Peggy, I need two cards," Thomas said from his desk.

"One card per person Tommy," Elizabeth, his sister, said.

"One of 'em's for James. He's sick."

Peggy smiled and handed him a card, "Tell him the love bug hopes he feels better."

Peggy was searching through Angelica's candy when she noticed it. Aaron was sitting at his desk, reading. He didn't have any candy or cupcakes or cards on his desk. Everyone else did. That wasn't right. Peggy reached into her bag of cards. There were none left.

"Peggy, we gotta go back," Elizabeth tugged on her love bug wings.

Peggy gave Aaron one last look, "Okay."

She piled candy into her pockets and left the room with her friend.

Aaron thought his day wasn't going so well. It was Valentine's Day and he had hoped to give a valentine's day to a girl named Theodosia. It was a little poem written in a heart.

 _Dear Theodosia,_

 _What to say to you?_

 _You have nice hair_

 _Be my valentine?_

It had taken him some time to think of and he had no help at all. Unfortunately, Jacques had done the exact same thing and gave Theodosia a poem too! How could he give her his now? So he went back to his seat and sulked.

On top of that he received no sweets or valentines. Angelica wouldn't give him candy (they had an odd relationship), Peggy had no more cards, and all of Eliza's cupcakes were gone before he could get one. However, Aaron did not give up. If he was lucky he and Theodosia could be partners in gym.

He was not lucky. Theodosia was partners with Maria.

Thankfully, the end of the day came quickly. He was back in 's class full of hyper kids. As he waited patiently to be picked up he looked around. Eliza was showing Angelica the card she had gotten from Alexander, John and Alexander were trying to build a tower of candy, Lafayette was busy talking to Washington, and Hercules was helping Thomas pack up his things.

"One moment Gilbert, Aaron your mom's here," Washington said.

Aaron slid off his chair and went over to his cubby. His mom helped him put on his jacket.

"Hey buddy how was school today?"

Aaron didn't respond. He was too busy staring at the paper sticking out of his bag. He reached for it and examined it. It was a bunch of cards covered in glitter fashioned into a poorly shaped heart. A heart full of candy and valentines.

There were some from Eliza, Alexander, John, and even Angelica. There was a big one from the love bug herself.

 _Happy Valentine's Day Aaron!_

Aaron laughed and then picked up his bag. Behind it was a cupcake. He laughed again and picked it up showing it to his mom.

"It was a good day!"

"I'm glad," his mom smiled sweetly and led him out the classroom.

As he walked out he spotted Peggy and Theodosia. Peggy pointed at him and Theodosia ran up to him.

"Happy Love day!" she smiled and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

Aaron blushed. Valentines and a kiss on the cheek from Theo? Maybe his day wasn't so bad after all.

Theodosia and the lovebug waved at him. Aaron shyly waved back.

"Happy Valentine's Day Aaron!" Peggy giggled.

"Happy Valentine's day to you too Peggy."

 **I apologize if this seems rushed. I didn't have a lot of time to write this! 3**


	16. Unforgettable Part 3

**Happy President's Day! Part 3! Woo! Let's go! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter!**

 **Disclamier: I don't own Hamilton.**

 **Unforgettable Part 3**

"Hey wake up, we're here."

Peggy immediately sat up when someone was shaking her shoulder.

"Morning!" he grinned.

Fiery red curls framed the boy's face and he had the widest smile. He looked thrilled.

"Excited?" he said.

Peggy rubbed at her eyes with a yawn, "It's pretty early."

"I know, but Pa knows how important this is," he said double checking that his shirt was buttoned properly.

Peggy hummed. She had run into a family during the night that happened to be going the same place she was. They offered to take her (or him as they believed) with her instead of her travelling by foot. Peggy spent some time talking to the family's sons, Nathaniel and Francis. She guessed she fell asleep on the way.

Francis poked his head into the carriage. The sons were twins and the only way Peggy could tell the difference was that Francis never buttoned his coat.

"Are you two gonna stop talking and get out?" he asked.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, but got out the carriage. Peggy followed suit.

"Now you boys be good, exactly as I said no rough play," their father said, "Make me proud sons."

"Yes sir!" the boys said and grabbed Peggy by the arm.

Peggy didn't understand why their father was saying goodbyes like it was his last. He was a part of the army; his sons would be fighting alongside him.

Nathaniel and Francis were walking pretty fast so Peggy had little time to actually take in her surroundings. It was vastly different from the downtown of New York her sisters loved so much. It wasn't the same hustle and bustle. There were a couple of men in uniforms scattered about but it was mostly quiet save for the excited chatter of possible new recruits. Francis planted them near the front of the ever-growing line to the general's tent.

"Pa said it shouldn't be too hard," he said, "The general will ask us some question about ourselves. Name, experience, other facts that will make his decision."

Name. Peggy inwardly smacked herself. She couldn't go up and say 'Hi I'm Peggy Schuyler!' that would be stupid. No, she couldn't be Peggy anymore let alone a girl. She already looked the part but she had to be able to convince herself.

After some time, it was Francis' turn to walk in.

"Fran," Nathaniel stopped him, "I wish you the best of luck brother."

Francis grinned, "You too brother."

He headed inside the tent.

The tent was different than expected. It was fairly roomy nothing much in it but a desk on the far side. Sitting at the desk was General Washington himself writing something down on paper. He looked up.

"And you are?"

'Don't say Peggy, Don't say Peggy'

"Henry. Henry Livngston sir,"

Henry. That sounded right. Peg- no Henry remembered her- his mother's stories about a young knight names Henry. The stories were always entertaining.

General Washington nodded. Henry fidgeted for a moment.

"I saw your flyer sir, about recruiting for the army," he said, "I would like to be of some assistance."

There was silence. Henry bit his lip racking his brain for some bright idea.

"The congress has ordered that each state contribute a battalion," Washington said.

"Yes sir, I imagine that's why you're calling for more soldiers. Are the British multiplying their forces as well sir?"

Washington nodded, "With forces so big it could end our fight. These terms of multiplying our forces as well will prevent it."

"We double our forces as well to keep up. We cannot let the British win sir that would be catastrophic on our part. I suggest gathering more than congress asks for that way we won't be outnumbered," Henry said, "Prolong the fight as long as we can your excellency, we should not forfeit."

Washington just stared at him. Honestly, Henry didn't know where that came from. There was a long silence.

"You've thought about this a lot haven't you?"

Henry gave a small laugh, "If I'm completely honest, I haven't sir."

!

The camp was far livelier than Henry could have ever imagined. Everywhere were blue-coated soldiers running around. None of them were grim faced. Henry had gotten a uniform of his own from a man named Aaron Burr. He was an interesting guy; he seemed oddly distant. Henry planned on befriending him.

Though that was a quest for another time, now it was time to find Nathaniel and Francis. Searching the camp wouldn't be that hard (it was quite large however). Henry had never been to Pennsylvania but he immediately found it beautiful. There was something about the woodsy outside that made him feel serene.

So serene he didn't notice where he was going and bumped into a soldier. Henry was sent onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Henry said, "I wasn't paying attention."

There was a short laugh, "It's fine."

Henry looked up. A young man was extending his hand towards him. He had his hair pulled into a ponytail… he looked oddly familiar. Henry allowed himself to be pulled up.

"Thanks, what's your name?" Henry asked.

"Alexander Hamilton," he shook his hand, "General Washington's aide-de-camp."

Of course. The man from dinner. Just his luck. Of all the places he had to go to the same part of the army as Alexander. AND he was the aide-de-camp. Sure they didn't really have a conversation, but Henry- Peggy? Was it Peggy? No matter. Either way, Alexander might recognize him-her-him oh gosh this was confusing.

"Henry Livingston," Henry smiled.

Alexander's face lit up, "Oh! You're him! Just the man I was looking for. We have a lot to discuss."

"We do?" Henry asked.

Alexander nodded and hooked his arm through Henry's leading him away without another word. Alexander lead him to a group of men of around his age. There were four sitting on rocks red in the face from laughing.

"Alex is back!" a man wearing a bandana grinned, "Who'd you bring with you?"

"Alex!" A freckled young man turned around to grin at him.

Another young man, who Henry could already tell was overwhelmingly tall, tilted his head in confusion.

"Qui est cet Alexandre? Un nouveau camarade?"

French. Great! He knew French.

Alexander responded just as fluently, "Oui! C'est Henry Livingston. Il a rejoint aujourd'hui."

The Frenchman grinned and eagerly shook Henry's hand, "Bonjour! Je m'applle Lafayette!"

"Laf, save some room for the rest of us!" the freckled man laughed, "I'm John Laurens."

"Hercules Mulligan! What's your name kid?"

Henry gave a nervous grin, "Henry Livingston. Pleasure to meet you all."

!

Henry found himself completely at home. He shared a tent with Alexander (he found that Laurens spent more time there than in his own tent, but he didn't mind) and became the aide to the aide-de-camp. Henry spent most of the time helping Alexander write letters to Congress (not that Alexander needed help). Alexander's friends took him in as an almost little brother; they showed him the ropes and involved him in their shenanigans such as teasing Burr and each other. Henry listened to all of Laurens' plans for helping to abolish slavery, he helped Lafayette with his English, and Mulligan mostly kept Henry from doing anything he wasn't supposed to.

!

"You're probably wondering why I called you here at this hour."

"Oh not at all mon General," Lafayette said voice dripping with sarcasm.

Burr had woken them up at some ridiculous hour to go to the general's tent. Burr got to return to his own tent. The five boys however were not so lucky and stood in front of the general out of uniform. Not to mention they could barely keep their eyes open. Henry wanted nothing more than to curl up under the blankets again.

"I wish to send you on a scouting mission," General Washington said.

"So what's the plan?" Hercules asked.

"Laurens, Alexander, Henry, and you are to go scouting. You all are completely in charge of your own decisions. Report any information back to Lafayette who will be stationed at the halfway point between your spot and camp."

"With all due respect," Lafayette spoke up, "I have a battalion to lead. What if something happens?"

Henry hummed, "Maybe Hercules can be the midway and Laf can wait back at camp. Or better yet we have several men stationed along the way between Hercules and Lafayette in case of emergency."

Everyone looked at him. Henry wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. He wasn't even fully aware of what he said.

"Sounds like a plan to me, "Laurens said.

The general nodded, "You leave at dawn."

"We should leave now sir," the words left Henry's mouth before he could stop himself, "We could use the cover of darkness."

The tiniest of smiles was seen on General Washington's face, "I suppose that would be best."

!

Henry stared into the mirror as he adjusted his coat. They were to leave in no less than five minutes. He had to say, despite the oversized clothes, he looked like a real soldier. Until it came to his hair. It was unpinned and fell past his shoulders. The last time he'd seen his hair down was when he went by the name of Peggy. Angelica and Eliza loved to braid and play with- no. Now was not the time to be thinking of them. He had to be quick.

Henry brought a knife to his hair and in one swift movement cut it. Henry watched the brown curls fall to the ground. He looked back in the mirror; his hair was just about his chin. He smiled and gave a little laugh as he shook his head. Yeah, he could get used to this hairstyle.

!

The scouting mission lasted about two days and went with almost no mishaps. They were able to get close enough to a British camp to intercept supplies and learn of any plans. Alexander and Laurens managed to cut two British supply lines off and they planned to take the goods back to camp. Henry managed to "accidentally overhear" plans from a British general. It wasn't much (a possible surrender of Philadelphia?) but it was enough to give them hope. The only real mishap was when it started raining and Henry got stuck in the mud. It took both Laurens and Alexander to pull him out. They rushed off with their stolen supplies before anyone could notice.

!

"Mon amis, won't you settle down for just a moment?" Lafayette tapped a spoon to his glass.

They had returned that night, drenched in rain and covered in rain, but with the brightest smiles. The army went wild over the new supplies and the general seemed pleased with the news. Of course, there was a party in celebration.

The excited crowd quieted.

"Merci!" Lafayette grinned, "Thanks to this mission we have another shot at defeating the British. Let us not throw it away. Let us also not leave out, my good friend Monseuir Livingston. This mission would not have been successful without you."

Hercules wrapped an arm around Henry's neck and mussed his hair. Henry laughed.

"Raise a glass to Henry!" Laurens cheered and the crowd followed his lead.

Everyone took a sip of their own drinks. Henry stared into his. He had never tried…whatever this was….was it poison of some sort?

"What's the matter kid?" Hercules asked.

"Nothing, I've just never had this before," Henry shrugged.

"Non? Well, there is, how you say, no time like the present!" Lafayette smiled.

"Go on man, it's not so bad," Laurens said.

So Henry took a sip. A rather large sip. He wound up hacking. His friends laughed as Alexander patted him on the back.

"Not all at once!" Laurens wiped the tears from his eyes.

Henry nodded but set his drink off to the side. He had to admit it was the best party he'd ever been too. There was no waiting for someone to ask you to dance or trying to impress someone with the way you looked, it was all fun and games (and of course more drinks).

"Hey Laf, they started dancing," Hercules drawled, he'd had quite a few drinks by now, "Wanna go?"

Laurens and Alexander snickered.

"I left dancing behind in France," Lafayette deadpanned.

"May I ask why?" Henry asked.

Laurens smirked, "Marie-Antoinette laughed him off the dance floor!"

Hercules, Alexander, and Laurens doubled over with laughter. Hercules let out a few laughs despite his attempts to hold it in. Lafayette did not look amused.

"May I remind you of the incident Jack Laurens?" Lafayette calmly took a sip of his drink.

Both Alexander and Laurens paled.

"You wouldn't dare!" they both screeched.

Lafayette just smirked and Henry burst into laughter. He sipped his own drink.

"He brought it up! He has to tell!" Henry said.

The rest of the night was spent telling embarrassing stories about one another, celebrating and watching Washington dance the night away.

!

Normalcy remained for about a month. Henry continued to spend his days writing letters; there were more than anyone could keep up with. Alexander and Henry also sorted through the mail, making personal trips to deliver them to whom it was addressed. There was only one rule. Don't read the mail unless it was addressed to you. It was fairly simple and Henry took it to heart. Until he saw a letter addressed to the general in the most familiar cursive handwriting. It belonged to Philip Schuyler.

He'd forgotten the man was supposed to return to the army. Henry hesitated before reading the letter.

 _If Alexander can read John's letter than I can do this._

Sure it was by accident, but it was all the motivation he needed.

He carefully opened the letter.

 _ **I apologize for my extended leave, an unfortunate occurrence has happened and I thought I could handle it myself. I'd like to bring it up with you. I shall be back at camp within two days.**_

The date was two day ago. He would be coming to camp today. Henry bit his lip. He shouldn't have gone through the mail.

!

Sitting in the general's tent alongside Alexander was terrifying. The General sat at his desk waiting for General Schuyler. Alexander was already getting his ink ready. Henry felt his heart pound in his chest as the man walked into the room looking incredibly frazzled. His coat was in the wrong buttons and his hair was unkempt.

Henry looked down and pretended to write.

"General Schuyler," Washington said, "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, although I wish it was due to better circumstances."

"What do you mean?"

"About a month ago, the Schuyler household turned upside down at the disappearance of my daughter."

Henry froze.

"Which?" Washington asked.

"Margarita."

Henry wanted to scream. Why did he think no one would notice? He wanted to look up at the man but he was afraid that the general would know somehow. That he'd know his Margarita was sitting right there.

Alexander tilted his head in confusion, "Your daughter is missing, sir?"

"Ah, Alexander. My daughters speak fondly of you. Have you heard anything about Margarita?"

"No sir. Though I do doubt that she was kidnapped if you were thinking of that. She's too smart for a British trap. I could tell by the way she was judging me at dinner."

Henry didn't even blink at the compliment.

"Then what do you assume young man?"

"It is possible that she left, sir."

There was a long, suffocating silence. General Schuyler was considering it.

"No, that's unlike Peggy. Please, alert me if you hear anything at all. I need to get her back."

"I'll do what I can general," Washington said as the other general turned on his heel and left.

Henry felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He tried to push it away best as possible.

!

A few days later, there was a celebration about the French Alliance at camp. Tons of excited soldiers fired from their muskets and canons cheering at the top of their lungs.

"Long Live France! Long live the friendly powers! Long live the American States!"

"It's really loud!" Henry laughed as he helped Hercules fire another canon.

"This is barely any noise, you should see the battlefield!" Hercules shouted.

"Excuse moi, mon amis, but are we taking a break?' Lafayette said sliding up to them.

Henry shrieked in surprise and Hercules broke into laughter.

"Oh knock it off Laf, I know you wanna fire one too."

Lafayette hummed and then smirked, "You know me too well Hercules."

!

One month later. Henry could have never guessed the sharp turn of events that were to come. Nothing had been going wrong. Until Charles Lee.


	17. Unforgettable Part 4

**Hello! Long time no post! I'm super sorry for that! The hiatus was unintended. Anyway, here's Unforgettable part 4! There will be a part 5.**

 **Recap: Peggy runs away from home and meets up with Nathaniel and Francis who take her to the Continental Army. Peggy joins under the name of Henry Livingston and meets the rev set.**

Charles Lee. For weeks Alexander had been complaining about him and the rumors that Lee could be promoted to general. As much as they loved Alexander, they wanted- no needed—his complaining to stop. He talked about Lee so much Henry wasn't even surprised when he had to be the one to deliver a message to him.

Henry had never met or seen Lee and the only description he had was "an irritable, idiotic, irresponsible, kiss up to the General" (courtesy of Alexander). Lee had left camp for the time being so all Henry had to do was wait.

!

Henry took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. It was in desperate need of a cut; it was shoulder length now. It was only the beginning of June and it was already sweltering hot. Maybe he could find a stream of some sort. Those were always nice. Eliza loved to splash them.

"Henry! It's you!"

Henry shrieked as he was toppled off the log by a blue blur. He opened his eyes to see a laughing Nathaniel kneeling over him.

"Nathaniel!" Henry laughed, "How have you been?"

Nathaniel helped Henry up, "I'm great! I finally grew into my uniform! Looks like you still have some growing to do."

He gestured to Henry's rolled up sleeves and loose fitting shirt. Henry playfully punched him in the arm.

"So where's Francis?"

"Oh, just fine. He was assigned to another battalion," Nathaniel smiled proudly, "Heard he took on two British soldiers by-

"Livingston!"

Henry turned sharply at the sound of his name. Several of the men at camp had taken to calling him by his last name.

"Lee's back from his trip."

!

Lee was in tavern. It was only used for parties and occasionally a watered down(or not) drink. He was surrounded by soldiers who were listening intently to his story. He was taller than Henry imagined and he had hair that was an odd mix of black, red, and blond.

"And then I said to the General- if you don't step off our land -"

"Excuse me? Excuse me? Lee-"

Lee and everyone in the room turned to Henry. From Lee's stance on the table he must look like an ant. Henry took a deep breath.

"Lee-"

"That's General Lee to you."

"You're not a general yet sir," Henry said.

There was stifled laughter and Lee narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"General Washington would like to meet with you in his tent," Henry said.

"Of course he would! The man would be daft not to want to speak with me," Lee jumped down from the table, "Who exactly are you?"

Henry bit back a scowl, "Henry Livingston, aide-de-camp to Alexander Hamilton."

Lee's face twisted further at Hamilton's name.

"Delightful," he pushed past Henry and walked out the tavern.

"It's hot," Henry threw his arm over his eyes.

They were laying on the grass, the sun baking them. They were supposed to be doing productive things but Lafayette basically pried Alexander from his work. They all followed. In front of them was a stream, a bubbling cool stream. It looked so nice.

"Then get in!" Hercules shouted.

He was already taking off his shirt. Then he jumped on the water shouting.

"Wait up mon ami!" Lafayette laughed and jumped in after him.

Laurens was next diving in the water and laughing. Alexander sat at the water's edge sticking his toes into it.

Henry looked into the sheet they packed. They managed to smuggle cheese and bread in a bed sheet with them. He ripped a piece of bread off from the loaf. The bread at camp was much different than the food at home. The place with the grand parties and tables upon tables of food.

"Wait!"

Henry turned his head back towards the water. There were three figures on the water. Three little girls dressed in yellow, blue, and pink respectively. The girl in yellow stood on the bank.

"C'mon Peggy! Get in!"

"Mama said not to go in our dresses!" Peggy said trying to avoid the splashing.

"Oh come on, Mama doesn't need to know," Angelica giggled.

"She can always go back home Angie," Eliza said gently.

Instead, Peggy splashed right into the water following their lead.

"Henry!

Henry looked back. Hercules was splashing Alexander and Laurens was on Lafayette's shoulders.

"C'mon! Get in!" Laurens shouted.

So he did. He ran, swung on a tree branch and splashed into the water.

They didn't come out for at least another hour or more.

"Come in, General Washington's gonna scream at us," Alexander said.

"Last one to camp is King George!" Laurens shouted.

Hercules and Lafayette ran after him. Henry laughed but didn't move to get out the water. He was missing his hair tie. He didn't know when he lost it, but his hair-Peggy's hair was clearly visible. He floated on his back to stall.

"Henry, are you coming?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah, in a moment. The water feels so nice."

Alexander didn't react at first and only stared at him. Panic rose in Henry's chest and it didn't go away until Alexander shrugged and turned on his heel to leave.

It wasn't until, June 18th did Henry ever realize what he'd gotten himself into. Up until then, he'd been writing letters to Congress, running errands and relaxing in the Pennsylvania summer. Never did he expect to be out in danger.

"Sir."

Henry, Laurens, and Alexander looked up from their papers. Laurens often spent some time writing letters for the General as well.

"Burr." The General nodded, "What's all the upset outside the tent about?"

"The British are leaving Philadelphia, sir." Burr said.

Alexander went wide eyed and exchanged a glance at Laurens.

"This is good right?" Henry asked the two of them in a low whisper.

"Where are they headed?" The General asked.

"It's rumored to be further north, sir. Possibly New York."

The room was silent. General Washington stood up and excited the camp. Burr, Laurens, Alexander, and Henry followed.

Outside were the frienzied soldiers crowding the tent. Henry spotted Lafayette and Nathaniel in the crowd.

"As you've heard the British are leaving Philadelphia." The General said, "That leaves us no choice but to react and fast. Henry, you've been a great thinker. Ideas?"

Henry froze. This was a big thing. Mess up and it could ruin the American chances. Yet now was not the time to hesitate.

"We retake the city before the British can change their minds. No doubt, they'll be traveling across New Jersey in a pack. We can relocate and plan our next move."

The soldiers cheered and Laurens clapped him on the back.

"We leave tomorrow then." The general said.

Dearest Angelica and Eliza,

You'll never read this and I intended to never show it to you. We retook Philadelphia today. It was my idea to move us. Aren't you proud of me? Daddy is celebrating, whooping and cheering with the lot of us. It's awfully hot and the General is worried about the state we'll be in. He's anticipating a fight. I've never fought before. If we do fight, don't worry. You're sister has got this covered! Don't I sound cocky? Ha! I do wonder how you and mother are doing? I know I ran away. I know I didn't say goodbye and I know Daddy is upset. I see it in his eyes. But I can't do anything about it now. Here, I'm somebody. Henry Livingston aide de camp! No turning back. Your dear sister Peggy is unknown and I decided to change that. Does hat make sends? I suppose not, I need a good rest. Goodnight my dear sisters. - with love Peggy

Schuyler

"Henry, what are you still doing up?"

Henry kept his eyes on the paper, "You're one to talk."

"Alright fine," Alexander said, "You're never up this late."

Henry sighed and picked up the paper and held it over the candle. The edge started to burn.

"Do you ever...get homesick?" Henry asked.

Though he didn't turn around, he could practically see Alexander's concern.

"Well, I mean...I haven't been home in years ye I'm constantly reminded of it." Alexander said with a humorless laugh.

"I lived in Albany. I have two sisters whom I love to pieces. I guess they're probably mad at Me. I ran away. One of those impulsive decisions I guess? But I'm happy here?"

"When the war's over, you'll see them again," Alexander said, "Right?"

Henry watched the last bit of his paper burn. He blew out his candle.

"No, I suppose I won't."

"Sir, if I may-" Henry said

"You may not,"

"Why not?" Henry all but whined, "I'm aide-de-camp I should be allowed."

The General sighed, "Son, it'll be better for you if you stay out here. It's a meeting of the high commanders, whatever the verdict is I'm sure you'll learn of it. Not being in this meeting doesn't make me think any less of you."

Henry watched him enter the tent. The General said he wouldn't think any less of him. So why did it feel like just another 'like I said you're free to go'?

Henry woke up to a coat being thrown on him. He immediately jerked awake to see the smirking faces of Lafayette, John, and Alexander.

"What was that for?"

"Get up, it's time to train." Alexander said.

Henry sat up and was hit in the face with his shirt, "Train for what?"

"Well do you know how to use a bayonet?" John asked.

"A bayonet? For what?" Henry shrieked buttoning his shirt up.

"Oh, Henry mon ami, I forget you've never been in battle before," Lafayette said.

Battle? What battle? Henry didn't know whether to be excited or scared. It was too early for this!


	18. Tale as Old as Time

**Hello! I hope you all had a lovely Easter/Passover/vacation/week! Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry I couldn't have a new chapter up: no internet! Unforgettable Part 5 is underway, in the meantime here's a fluffy one!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hamilton. I also don't own Beauty and the Beast. Peggy's daughter is my creation though.**

"Mama!"

"There's my little girl!" Peggy grinned, "Why aren't you in bed yet?"

The little girl giggled jumping up and down. She was small with bright brown eyes and an adorable smile. Her hair was as poofy as can be; a mix of her mother and father's hair.

"I can't sleep mama, I'm too bouncy!"

"I told your father not to let you eat sweets before bed," Peggy scooped the girl up and tucked her into bed.

Her bed was covered in stuffed animals and blankets. A coloring book and crayons were discarded on the ground beside it.

The girl squealed and then immediately sat upright in bed, "Not tired."

"You have to go to bed."

"Bubba doesn't have to!"

"Your brother is eight. He gets to go to sleep later."

The girl pouted.

Peggy sighed and playfully rolled her eyes, "What will it take to make you fall asleep?"

"umm….Story!"

"We read all the ones here," Peggy said.

The little girl frowned. Peggy then smiled.

"Alright I have one," She said and handed her daughter one of her teddy bears, "Listen closely. Are you ready?"

Her little girl nestled against the pillows, "Uh huh."

" _Once upon a time, in the hidden heart of France, a handsome young prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was selfish and unkind._ _He taxed the village to fill his castle with most beautiful objects_ _—and his parties with the most beautiful people._ _"_

The little girl gasped, "Like princesses!"

Peggy giggled, "Like princesses."

"He sounds nice. "

"I don't think he was very nice at all," Peggy shook her head, "Let me finish okay?"

" _Then one night, an unexpected intruder arrived to the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm. As a gift, she offered the prince a single rose._ _Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince turned the woman away_ ("That's not nice!")... _But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances... For beauty is found within. When he dismissed her again, the old woman's outer appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress._

" _The prince begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart._ _As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. "_

"Mama no!" The little girl shrieked.

"Mhm," Peggy said.

"Turn him back Mama!"

Peggy gave a gentle smile and patted her daughter's hand.

" _As day bled into years, the prince and his servants were forgotten by the world, for the enchantress had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved._ _But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time._

" _As the years passed, he felt into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?"_

"I love 'im!" The little girl cried.

Peggy laughed.

"I do! It's not funny mama! You have to tell the rest!"

Peggy smiled, "Alright honey. Stay put I'll be right back."

"Okay!" her daughter yelled and Peggy got up and stepped out of the room.

Her little girl waited patiently snuggled in the covers.

 **To be continued….**

 **Okie doke! I hope you liked it! So who do you think should be Belle, the Beast and the enchanted objects?**


	19. Tale as Old as Time End

**Holy Cannoli. I am back! Sorry bout the lack of updates, school was really busy. But it's summer now! Yay! So hopefully more updates!** **Thank you for all the suggestions! I tried to mix them all up! Happy Reading! (And thank you all so so much for your reviews)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hamilton or Beauty and the Beast. Peggy's daughter is my creation though.**

When Peggy returned Alessandra, her daughter, had set up her toys in a row at the foot of her bed. At her side was her brother Lucas who was busy playing with a toy soldier. Lucas looked more like Peggy than her husband, but he got John's freckles.

"Lucas?" Peggy asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Sandy said you're telling a story."

Peggy gave an amused smile, "I thought you were too old for bedtime stories."

Lucas looked down embarrassed. Peggy ruffled the boy's hair and settled in at the foot of the bed. Alessandra snuggled back in the covers.

"Now where was I?" Peggy asked, " Oh! That's right! In a nearby village there lived a beautiful young girl. "

"That's you mama!" Alessandra giggled.

Peggy smiled, "Thank you sweetie. One day, the girl's father was going away."

" _Is there anything you want while I'm gone my dear?"_

 _Peggy grinned at her father who sat comfortably in the wagon attached to their horse._

" _A rose."_

" _You always ask for a rose."_

" _And you always bring it."_

" _Very well, a rose it is. I shall see you soon!"_

"The girl's father left and immediately found himself lost in the woods. He would up at an old castle where it snowed all the time."

"A castle?" Alessandra's eyes widened.

" _Maybe there's someone who lives here," thought Peggy's father._

 _He trekked through the snow, allowing his horse to go find some water. Peggy's father walked to the doors of the castle. They were towering, and dark and ominous and when he lifted the heavy knocker layers of dust came off. The doors opened anyway._

"He didn't find anybody inside at first, so he made himself welcome. And after a while, he decided to leave, but not without getting a rose for his daughter."

 _The white roses all covered in a thin layer of snow, caught his eye the most. Yet, they also caught the eye of the beast. As soon as Peggy's father touched a rose, the beast jumped down and roared._

Lucas and Alessandra roared on cue.

Peggy laughed, "The father's horse was startled and ran all the way back to the village. Alarmed, the girl allowed the horse to take her to her father. She rode as fast as she could to the beast's castle. "

 _Peggy pushed open the castle doors, a flaming candle in hand._

" _Hello? Is anybody here? I-I've come for my father."_

 _Yet, all that greeted her was a rush of cold air. The door slammed behind her and Peggy let out a yelp of surprise._

" _Hello?"_

" _Peggy!" a hoarse voice called her name and Peggy looked around._

" _Papa! I'm coming!"_

"The girl followed the voice all the way up to one of the castle's towers. There she saw her father in a room that was enclosed behind bars," Peggy said, "She tried to get him out, but to no avail. She called for help and was met with a silencing roar."

" _Who are you?" Peggy asked into the shadows, "Come into the light."_

 _A tall, menacing figure stepped out. It was covered in brown fur and a long black cloak. The only thing that looked remotely human was its bright eyes. Peggy took a step back._

" _Let my father go."_

" _He is a thief," the gruff voice replied._

" _He is sick and cold," Peggy fought, "He should be let go."_

" _Don't worry about me mon Cherie," her father said, "Go home. I'll be okay."_

 _Peggy looked at him, tears swimming in her eyes. She turned to the …..beast with a resolute nod._

" _Let me say goodbye to him," she said, "or are you so cruel as to not let a daughter say goodbye?"_

"She can't leave him!" Alessandra cried latching onto her brother's arm, "She can't!"

Peggy gave a small smile, "She's a smart girl. She tricked the beast and took her father's place in the room. The beast dragged her father out the castle."

 _Peggy sat alone in the room. It was cold and dark as her candle had been blown out. As alone as it was, she was sure she heard footsteps. She stood up and backed against the wall grabbing a stool. If the beast was coming for her, she wasn't going down without a fight._

 _The bars opened._

"' _allo!"_

 _Peggy shrieked and threw the stool down._

" _You are quite strong mademoiselle, my apologies for scaring you."_

 _Peggy picked the stool up revealing a small, golden candelabra, "Who are you?"_

" _I am Lafayette," he bowed and if he had a proper mouth Peggy was sure he would kiss her hand._

" _And….you can talk?"_

" _Well of course we can talk!" came another voice, this one deeper._

 _Peggy gave another shriek and threw the stool down again._

"The candelabra and the clock showed the girl to her room in the castle."

" _It's not much, but it'll do." Lafayette said from Peggy's hand._

 _The room was grand, decorated in paintings and lace trims. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, lights reflecting off the mirror. A four poster bed was against the wall covered in plush covers and pillows. Not much was an understatement. This room was fit for a princess._

" _Ah! Hercules! Mon ami!" Lafayette called._

 _The wardrobe in the corner sprung to life with a grand burst of song._

" _This is Hercules! I'm sure you two will be great friends."_

"The beast insisted the girl join him for dinner but the girl refused," Peggy said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Well she was scared, she didn't know what this place was," Peggy explained, "but a kind teapot invited her down for dinner. What a grand show it was. There was dancing! And singing!"

"Oooo!" Alessandra grinned.

"The teapot sent the girl straight to bed. The girl didn't listen for there was another part of the castle she hadn't seen."

 _Peggy looked behind her. The teapot, Eliza, was very kind and she didn't want to betray her trust, but curiosity was taking over. So she climbed the stairs to the West Wing. (Lafayette had mentioned it by mistake.)_

 _The West Wing was covered in a fine layer of dust, with paintings and papers thrown about. It was the most ancient part of the castle and if it were in better condition, the most beautiful. At the end of the room she saw an opening. Snow gently fell into that area, the only decoration a glowing red rose in a dome glass. Peggy rushed to it, smiling. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She reached for the glass._

" _DON'T TOUCH THAT!"_

 _Peggy fell to the floor, as the beast shoved her aside. He towered over the glass, inspecting it with wide eyes._

" _Get out of here! Leave!"_

 _Peggy pushed herself off the floor and ran._

"Where'd she go mama?" Alessandra asked.

"Well, she ran out the castle, and into the woods," Peggy said with a sigh. "The wolves started to attack the poor girl and although she started to fend them off, more started to come."

"How'd she get away?" Lucas asked.

"The beast saved her," Peggy smiled.

"Why'd he do that?" Alessandra asked, "He's mean."

"I don't know honey," Peggy said, "but people can change."

" _Hold still," Peggy said applying a cloth to the beast's wounds._

 _She had brought him back to the castle and with the animated objects' help she started to tend to his injuries._

" _That hurts," he mumbled._

" _Well, it's going to if you can't hold still," Peggy said._

" _It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away," the beast glared at her._

" _You need to learn to control your temper," Peggy said._

 _The beast scowled and Peggy shook her head. She stood up, brushing her hands on her dress._

" _Get some rest."_

 _Peggy continued to tend to the beast for several days. Days turned into weeks and she got to know the beast more. She read books to him (although he often complained at her choices), took walks in the snow with him, and one day he even gifted her with a library. It was beyond anything she'd ever seen and she spent every free second in it._

" _This is so weird mama," said little Philip, the teacup._

 _He watched Peggy and the beast read a book from his spot on the tray._

" _Oh Philip, you'll understand when you're older," Eliza smiled._

" _When will that be?"_

 _Eliza just laughed._

"One day, the beast invited her to a ball," Peggy said, "Hercules made a beautiful yellow dress for the girl and the two walked into the ballroom. They danced and danced and danced the night away."

" _Do you think," the beast asked as they stood on the balcony, "that a girl such as your self could be happy here?"_

 _Peggy thought about it for a moment before looking up at him. "Can you truly be happy if you aren't free?"_

 _The beast hummed and then pulled a mirror from his suit pocket, "An enchanted mirror. You can see anyone you want, just ask it."_

" _I can see papa?"_

 _The beast nodded. Peggy did as told, and asked the jewel encrusted mirror. The mirror showed her father in a carriage with an angry mob of villagers around him._

" _He's in trouble!" Peggy cried, "They're hurting him!"_

 _The beast gave a sigh, "Then you must go to him."_

 _Peggy nodded and started to walk. She turned around for a brief second._

" _Thank you."_

 _The beast gave a small smile in response._

"Peggy rode to the village, and saw exactly what she saw in the mirror."

" _Thomas! Stop this!"_

" _Belle!" her father gasped from the carriage._

" _I'm here papa," she smiled and then turned to Thomas._

 _He was a tall, muscly, man and a favorite of the village. Though Peggy only found him good for hunting._

" _Belle, your father here is a madman," Thomas said, "He claims that there is a beast!"_

" _There is! I just came from the castle," Peggy said and pulled out the mirror, "Look!"_

 _The mirror showed the beast. He was in one of the castle towers, looking out at the land. Thomas snatched the mirror from her._

" _He's kind and caring and wouldn't hurt anyone," Peggy said._

" _He's a monster!" Thomas said, "Look at his fangs! Look at his claws!"_

" _He's no monster Thomas," Peggy ripped the mirror from his grip, "You are. Just look at what you're doing."_

 _Thomas grabbed the mirror back, "Lock her up too. You'll only stand in our way. Boys we've got a beast to kill!"_

"NO!" Alessandra shrieked, "Mama, no!"

Peggy patted her hand, "The mob of villagers stormed the castle while the castle's inhabitants tried to block them out. Eventually, the castle turned into an all-out fight with villagers against the enchanted objects. Yet, someone was able to slip away."

 _Thomas ran up the stairs and away from the fighting. It was hero time. That beast wouldn't know what hit him._

 _He slinked up the stairs and into the castle towers onto the roof where the beast was sitting. He didn't seem to notice his presence and kept staring out at the land with a melancholy glance._

 _Thomas smirked at him, "Hello beast."_

"You see unlike the beast, the huntsman was looking for a fight," Peggy explained, "So they fought. Leaping from roof to roof, tower to tower."

"Did the beast win?" Lucas asked.

"Not without getting hurt."

 _Peggy looked over at where the bridge collapsed. She couldn't see Thomas, but he must've fallen. She turned her attention to the beast on the tower floor. He was there unmoving, pressing a paw to his injured chest._

" _You really…did come," he said with a hint of a smile._

" _I did," she smiled back._

" _Thank you."_

 _Peggy looked up from the beast, eyes spotting the rose. Its last petal fell to the bottom of the glass._

" _No, no," Peggy whispered, "That can't happen. Come back. Please. I love you. Please."_

"Did he die?" Lucas yawned, "Is that the end?"

"The enchantress had snuck into the castle and witness the girl's act of love," Peggy said, "She lifted the curse, transforming the beast back into the prince he once was."

"An' they kissed right?" Alessandra asked eyes barely open, "An' got married?"

"Yes honey, they did," Peggy said, "All the enchanted objects turned human again too."

" _Look at us, human again!" Lafayette grinned holding his arms out in front of him._

" _You didn't change a bit," Hercules laughed._

" _Your hair is on fire though," Burr said._

"An' they lived happily ever after?" Alessandra asked with eyes now closed.

"Yes, yes they did," Peggy kissed her forehead, "Get some sleep now."

She gently lifted Lucas off the bed to take him to his room.

" _Have you ever thought about growing a beard?" Peggy asked as she danced with the prince._

 _A teasing beast like growl was the response._

 _Winter turns to spring_

 _Famine turns to feast_

 _Nature points the way_

 _Nothing left to say_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

 **Thanks for reading; I apologize if the end seems rushed.**

 **Upcoming chapters!:**

 **Unforgettable Part 5**

 **July 4** **th** **the text AU**

 **Theater Group AU**


	20. A Peggy in a Pear Tree

On the first day of Peggymas, this author gave to me...A Peggy in a pear tree.

Out of all the things Angelica guessed Peggy would do, this was at the bottom of the list. Peggy was a good child; she always did what was asked of her and never disobeyed their father. Yet Peggy was also known for her spurts of rambunctiousness. However, when Peggy said she was going to give her mother a partridge for Christmas, Angelica didn't think the girl actually meant it.

Angelica looked up from her stance on the ground to where Peggy was currently trying to climb a tree.

"Peggy, this is an awful idea!" Eliza shouted, "Get down, we can find mom another present."

"Mommy said she wanted a something really really cool," Peggy said hoisting herself further up the tree.

"We can make her a snowman!" Eliza said.

"Do you even know what a partridge looks like?" Angelica asked.

Peggy froze a bit and then turned her face so Angelica could see her grin, "Yes! It looks like a bird. Like that one!"

Peggy pulled herself up onto a branch. She pointed at a small bird, with soft red feathers on its underside. That was most certainly not a partridge.

"Peggy that's not-"

"Shhh, you're gonna scare it away," Peggy hushed and scooted closer to the bird at the end of the branch.

"That branch isn't going to hold her," Eliza said, "Should we get Papa?"

Should they? Yes. Peggy wasn't going to stop until she got the bird and at the very least she would listen to her father. Though, if Angelica told her father that they let their seven-year old sister climb a tree to get a bird...they'd be grounded until next Christmas.

"Daddy, doesn't need to know," Angelica nodded and went closer to the tree.

She placed her gloved hands on the bark.

"Peggy, don't move."

Peggy inched closer to the bird, the poor inspecting bird who was picking at its feathers.

"What did I just say?" Angelica sighed and pulled herself up.

It wasn't a long way up to Peggy's branch and Angelica tried hard not to think of how she would get down. She sat on the branch and felt it dip a little.

"Ange, be careful!" Eliza shouted.

"Come, here birdie," Peggy reached forward with one arm.

The bird turned its head towards her.

"Yeah, come to Peggy!" Peggy grinned and the bird took a few hops backwards.

Peggy reached forward with both hands.

"Peggy hold on!" Angelica lurched forward and Peggy slid towards the thin end of the branch.

The bird flew off.

"No! Angelica, you scared it away."

Angelica's attention was turned to the cracking sound the branch was making. A thin branch was not meant to hold the weight of two little girls.

"Peggy, slide over to me. Slowly."

"Why?"

"We need to get down, but you gotta...you have to come slowly or else we're gonna fall okay?"

Peggy looked at her and slowly moved her eyes below them.

"Don't look down!" Angelica shouted, "Look at me."

Peggy did.

"Eliza, go get-"

"Papa?" Eliza asked.

The second oldest Schuyler girl was already halfway up the tree.

"Go back down," Angelica said gently.

Eliza carefully maneuvered back down the tree and Angelia was grateful for that. Now she can concentrate on Peggy who was slowly inching toward her. And the branch that was slowly,but surely cracking. It was going to work though. If she could get Peggy all the way over, they could both make it off the tree safely and unharmed. Maybe they could ask Papa to go to the store for a present. Run around the mall stores with hands wrapped around warm cups of hot chocolate, push their letters to Santa through the mailbox and...

"Partridge!" Peggy shouted spotting a bluish bird on the branch above them.

"Peggy no," Angelica hissed, "Peggy that's a bluebird."

Peggy was already trying to straighten up and reach the higher branch.

Crack.

"Peggy, please. We can find another bird."

"This one's fluffy!" Peggy insisted reaching up with both hands to the next branch.

She caught it and bent it towards her, the blue bird already flying far away.

"Aw."

Angelica knew she should've seen it coming. The top branch sprung upwards pulling Peggy with it. Yet Peggy was too heavy for the thin branch and it snapped down bring Peggy down with it. Onto Angelica's branch.

In an instant they were on the Cold,powdery snow.

Eliza stood over her, hand holding their fathers. She looked at the broken branches and then at her sisters.

Eliza pulled her out of the snow, immediately brushing the cold out her hair. Their father grabbed a sniffling Peggy.

"You're alright, you're just more scared than anything," Angelica heard their father say, "Now can you tell me what happened?"

"We broke the tree," Peggy lowered her head.

"And did you apologize to it?"

"Apologize?"

"Yes, you hurt the tree." Their father said in the most serious tone.

Peggy rushed over to the tree and patted its trunk, "I'm sorry."

Satisfied, their father took her hand and then Angelica's, "Now, let's get you girls out of wet clothes and you can tell me exactly how this happened."

"It's a good story, I think." Angelica said offering a little smile.

"I bet it is Angelica, I bet it is."

 **Holy cannoli, it's been a good while. Happy Halloween, Happy Fall, Happy Thanksgiving, Happy all the holidays I missed. It's Peggymas again! I'm going to try to do as many Peggymas chapters I can leading up to...the big Christmas surprise!**

 **Seriously, thank you so much if you're still reading this. The hiatus has been long ,but I lost Hamilton motivation for a while and school is a lot so Thank you for sticking by.**

 **I'm closing requests right now so I can get to the ones I have. I can't promise regularly scheduled updating, but I'll try my hardest to update as frequently as I can!**


	21. And a Peggy New Year

**Happy New Year! It's 2018! Wow! Thank you all for the lovely reviews and without further ado, the story!**

 **AndPegster:** 5

 **:** 4

 **Betsy** : 3

: 2

 **Betsy** : 1

 **AndPegster** : HAPPY NEW YEAR!

: 2018

 **JLau** : That's wild

 **HerculesMulligan** : I haven't texted you guys since last year

: stop

 **AndPegster** : I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU GUYS SINCE LAST YEAR

: I will sue the next person who makes that joke

 **Laf:** Happy New Year my belated time zone friends!

 **Betsy** : oh right

 **Betsy** : France is ahead of us

 **AndPegster:** Favorite memory from last year go!

 **Laf** : Cheesecake

 **:** Sleep

 **HerculesMulligan:** getting an internship

 **JLau:** I WAS ON TV

 **MissMariaReynolds:** breaking up with James

 **AndPegster:** oh!

 **MissMariaReynolds:** he's still mad?

 **Betsy:** he shouldn't be

 **:** agreed

 **MissMariaReynolds:** the other day I saw him at one of the stands in Bryant Park so I pretended not to notice him

 **MissMariaReynolds:** he noticed me

 **MissMariaReynolds:** 'look what the subway dragged in'

 **:** did you punch him?

 **MissMariaReynolds** : no I didn't get to because SOMEBODY dragged me away

: Who?

 **MissMariaReynolds:** James Madison

 **JLau:** He goes out?

 **MissMariaReynolds** : he was with Jefferson and they're not bad people? They just dragged me away from James and bought me food.

 **:** Jefferson? Madison? Good people?

 **MissMariaReynolds:** yes

 **A Ham:.** no

 **AndPegste** r: didn't you flirt with him?

 **:** we agreed to never speak of this

 **Laf:** SPILL

 **HerculesMulligan:** OH MY GOSH

 **Betsy** : ?

: I wasn't flirting! I was texting Eliza and speaking as I did and Jefferson happened to be standing there

 **:** he thought I was talking to him

 **JLau** : How did he respond?

: he did that weird Jefferson patented smile and just ?

: I need to reevaluate my life

 **AndPegster** : this is the best story ever

 **AndPegster** : what a rollercoaster

 **AndPegster** : got anymore?

 **Laf:** there was that time

 **:** NO

 **AndPegster** : YES


	22. No One Else

**Double Post woah! This one is an AU. During my hiatus I discovered a new musical! Natasha, Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812. Its a musical based off of a bit of the book War and Peace. This chapter is Peggy as Natasha Rostova (Natasha is young, she loves Andrey with all her heart). Lafayette is Andrey/Andrei Bolkonsky. The lyrics are from "No One Else" which is a song from the musical if you wanna give it a listen!**

 **Disclamier: I do not own Hamilton, Great Comet, or War and Peace. I also haven't read War and Peace yet.**

Peggy stepped out onto the balcony, cold night air blowing through her brown curls. It was always colder now. Yes, it was Moscow in the middle of winter, but it was colder without _him._

Her love.

 _First time I heard your voice_

 _Moonlight burst into the room_

He was tall. Taller than anyone she'd ever seen. No, that wasn't true. She knew a much taller person. This man was quite handsome, with his thick curls pulled back into a ponytail. He spoke fluent French, as did most people did. Yet it was different. It sounded better coming from him. It sounded like it was for her. And standing in a room full of people all listening to the same voice….well it had to mean something.

 _And I catch my breath and I laugh and blush_

 _And I hear guitars_

 _You are so good for me_

He had asked her to dance. She accepted and his smile felt like the world. The entire world and the sun and the moon and the stars made themselves home in her heart. He was hers. He was going to be hers. He had to be hers. And he was.

 _Oh the moon_

 _Oh the snow in the moonlight_

They walked together, through the snow. They talked for hours. She talked about her life and her family and the kinds of things she liked. He talked about his friends and places he wants to go and did not fail to mention she was betrothed to him. To Marquis de Lafayette, son of a prince, the new love of her life.

 _And your childlike eyes and your distant smile_

 _I'll never be this happy again_

That was then. Before he went off to the war and left her alone to meet his awful, awful, family. They didn't like her very much. They thought she was too vain and fashionable and despised how much she loved him. She loved him a lot. So very much.

 _We were angels once, Don't you remember?_

Peggy hummed to herself looking at the glittering moon shining on the roofs of the houses.

 _This winter sky,_

 _How can anyone sleep?_

 _There was never such a night before_

 _I feel like putting my arms 'round my knees_

 _And squeezing tight as possible_

 _And flying away_

 _Like this_

She could almost see him. There in his uniform, smiling his smile, waiting for her below the balcony. He'd take her by the arms and hold them out and tip her head back so she could see what birds see. It was a bit odd, but it made her laugh. It made him laugh too. His laugh was very rare; it was music to her ears.

 _You and I_

 _And No one Else_

Peggy sighed and pulled away from the balcony.

"Maybe he'll come today," she whispered, "Maybe he came already. And he's sitting in the drawing room. And I simply forgot."

She nodded to herself and went back inside.


End file.
